Summer Camp  SasoDei style
by AkumaNoDanna
Summary: SasoDei. Deidara is sent to a summer camp as his crappy birthday present.  Bad language mostly by Hidan, Lemon and I really hate summaries.
1. Chapter 1: Let's get started!

_Heyy! So, here we go. My first fanfic with this pairing ^~^ Long Live SasoDei _

_Rated M for a reason, though the reason won't be appearing in this chapter. SORRY. I will try to upload as quickly as possible new chapters. Promise!_

_Also, some other pairings will occur, 'cause it just wouldn't be the same without them._

_I think that's it..._

_Sasori: *cough*_

_Do i HAVE to?_

_Deidara: *nod*_

_BUT I DON'T WANT TO!_

_Deidara: Just get it over with._

_Fine, DISCLAIMER: EUREKA! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. Happy?_

_Anyway, We hope you like it._

_Sasori: We?_

_Oh, STFU._

* * *

><p>Deidara woke up due to his head bumping against something, making it impossible to sleep. He rubbed the hurt spot on his forehead lazily, opening his eyes unwillingly. It took him a minute to figure out where he was and once he remembered, it made him want to facepalm himself. Whose brilliant idea had it been to send him into a summer camp as his birthday present? To make things even worse and the summer last even longer, he had been sent <em>in advance. Just to make sure you have enough time to settle in, <em>his mother had said. Just how slow did they think he was, that he needed half a month to settle in?

_Just what kind of camp was it anyway, that allowed kids to be sent there half a month earlier, _Deidara thought to himself, looking out of the window. He really hadn't paied any attention, when his father had explained it. You'd think it was a discipline camp for kids with extremely bad behavior, possessing only two goals – firstly, to teach the children some manners and secondly, to give the parents some seriously needed peace and time to relax without their troublemaking children – the second goal probably being the better seller. Deidara smiled at that thought. Even though he could've definitely be categorized as one of the troublemakers, that wasn't the kind of camp he would be sent to. Ever.

Not that his parents hadn't known about half of his actions. His parents were the ones encouraging him to break all the rules possible. Deidara's mother had even sent him to his previous school in order the make the school principal's life miserable, with little Dei blowing up his office several times. Her son loved explosions and she loved her revenge for being rejected during the high school. Of course, _now_ she was relieved she wasn't married to someone working at a school , but she still wanted to have her fun. Every note Deidara had brought home, about him demolishing the school, had made his allowance increase and his mother laugh out of joy. Can you blame her? To sum up, Deidara had grown up in a really twisted family, always being encouraged to be a rebel and to go against all the rules possible. Except for one – study hard. Didn't matter if he studied during the classes or at home, what was important was that he learned and passed all the tests composed by his parents, both physical and intellectual. Because a stupid rebel, was as good as dead.

Deidara opened the annoying piece of paper, he presumed to be the camp's brochure. On the cover, there was a big yellow sun, smiling. Deidara loved the sun as much as he loved coffee. Frankly, he hated coffee. Well, it didn't matter. It wasn't like Deidara had planned to enjoy the time in camp to begin with. As much as the brochure gave away, the camp didn't seem to have a name. In fact, the brochure gave away almost nothing. Neither camp activities nor the menu had been added, let alone the date when all the horror would finally be over. What kind of mess had his parents gotten him into this time?

The bus came to a sudden stop, throwing Deidara against the seat in front of him, hitting his head against the female sitting in front of him. Deidara hadn't noticed the blonde, long-haired girl sitting in front of him nor the pink haired girl sitting next to her.

„Uhh, sorry 'bout that, un!" he said, smiling apologetically.

Both of the girls turned around, also smiling. „Nah, it's okay," said the blonde one.

_Nice girls, _thought Deidara when the girls turned back. He watched them whispering and giggling, when the blonde pulled the other into a sudden kiss. Deidara automatically turned away, stunned. Awkward and gross. Well, whatever. It was better than one of them flirting with him, he thought, while looking out of the window again. It took him some time to realize they weren't moving anymore. Deidara looked around and saw everybody getting up, ready to exit the bus. He followed their example and got out, stretching out a little after a 3 hour long bustrip.

Deidara was suprised to see so many kids with him, even though he had been sent in advance. He had expected to be alone, perhaps with two or three kids to accompany him. He had been wrong. The whole crowd was chatty and noisy, making it clear that he was one of the few who didn't know anyone here. There was a ponytailed man in front of him, his clothes showing he was probably one of the camp's staff. There was a huge scar running vertically over his face.

The man coughed slightly with an attempt to get attention. He failed miserably.

„Welcome everyone!" he shouted, the whole crowd being muted instantly. He seemed proud.

„Hey, I am Umino Iruka, one of the instructors in this camp-" he was cut short, when a shark-headed boy ran across the field, dressed in a black cloak, a cook following him, yelling: „COME BACK WITH MY FISH, YOU BRAT!"

„FISH ARE FRIENDS, NOT FOOD! EAT CRABS, YOU OLD HAG!"

Silenced by the incident, Iruka smiled at the kids awkwardily, willing to start his speech again.

„As i was saying, I'm Umino Iruka, one of the instructors, and if you have any questions during your stay here, feel free to come and ask. You will find me in the teacher's house." He pointed at a three-storey house behind him. „The cafeteria is in the same house, on the first floor. Any questi-"

Deidara was already getting tired of all of this. He was hungry, he was sleepy and he was bored. What else did you need to die? „When is the breakfast?" he asked, cutting Iruka off mid-sentence. He wasn't usually so impolite, but this was really getting on his nerves.

„In an hour," Iruka answered calmly, ignoring his rudeness. Deidara just nodded.

„So, everybody, listen carefully. I'll call out all of your names. When you hear your name, come to me and i'll give you your schedule, map and a paper with the details of the group you belong to and the key to your house." Deidara waited paitently, while all the others were called out. He learned that the blonde girl, from the bus, had been Yamanaka Ino and the pink haired girl was called Haruno Sakura. After hearing his own name being called out, he went to get his stuff, returning to his previous spot in a second.

„Look through the papers i gave you and ask, if you have any questions. If not, you may go to your house, where your belongings will be waiting." Iruka finished.

Deidara looked through the details of his group. Something called Akatsuki. In the member's list, there were ten names, along with his own. He looked on the map given to him. In the left corner was written his name. He could spot the cafeteria and his own house, which were marked with a red pen. Not exactly paying attention to where he was going, he started walking towards the house, eyes on the map, trying to memorize it.

Before long, he was standing in front of a one-storey house with huge darkened windows. Even though Deidara hadn't known what to expect, this was definitely beyond his imagination. He unlocked the door with the key Iruka had given him and stepped inside. What he found was a lofty room, with two beds, two desks, a large sofa and a plasma screen. Those being only the first things he had noticed.

Deidara gasped in amazement. „Oh my-"

„-motherfucking GOD! LOOK AT THE LITTLE FUCKER!" Someone had finished the sentence for him. He obviously hadn't realized he wasn't alone in the room. In fact, there were three other people with him. All of them seemed a little older than him and wore black cloaks, with red clouds on them. One of them was a red-headed boy, looking nothing but ordinary, next to him was the guy who had shouted, a little taller, gray-haired guy, all of his hair combed close to his head. The last one was... well... he looked like a damn ninja for all Deidara could tell.

An awkward silence took place. Deidara wanted to exit the house to make sure this was the right one, but decided it to be pointless. If it had been the wrong one, the key wouldn't have opened the door.

Deidara felt himself blush a little while looking at the red-head. „Un.. Hey," he said to break the silence. Nobody answered.

At last, the gray-haired guy started to laugh.

„We'll go and leave you two fuckers alone," he said while passing Deidara and going out of the house, the ninja following him.

After the door closed behind them, just standing there began to feel awkward again. With a miracle, Deidara started to lose his usual confidence, feeling a little uncomfortable. Since the other boy wasn't going to say anything, he tried to start a conversation once again.

„I'm Iwaga Deidara," he intoduced himself. „Friends call me just Deidara."

„Akasuna Sasori," the red-head spoke up.

„Um, is it okay if i just call you Sasori,un?" just in case, Deidara wanted to be sure.

„Since I'm compelled to live with you here, i guess i don't have a choice." Sasori turned away and sat behind his desk and started to work on one of his huge puppets.

Deidara just shook off the comment and took a better look at the room. It seemed to be divided into two, both of the sides being identical, with the difference that one of the sides was filled with Sasori's belongings, the other side was full of free space. On the side Deidara considered to be his, there was a made bed with some clothes neatly folded on it, a completely empty bookshelf, a desk with a laptop and some papers on it and a wardrobe. Right between the two imaginary sides, there was a plasma screen TV and a red sofa. Besides the wardrobe, Deidara recognized his bag. Relieved to find at least something familiar, he opened it and started the unpacking. After he'd finished, he went to check out the clothes on his bed. He found a long, dark cloak with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar.

He took it and put it on, taking the paper with group details, reading it over again. Soon he found what he'd been looking for, the description of the uniform. All the members were supposed to wear the uniform on all of the days, except for the weekend. In addition to the cloak, there was also black nail polish, which, much to Deidara's suprise, was bounden, and an optional headband, which Deidara decided to wear.

After polishing his nails, he laid down on the bed, closing his eyes for a moment, letting the nail polish dry off.

Deidara heard Sasori stand up. „Time to go, brat."

Deidara sat up, his eyes wide open. „Who the hell allowed you to call me brat?"

Sasori just turned away. „I don't need your premission."

„Well, i don't need to come anywhere," said Deidara, laying down again.

Sasori looked at him again. „You are either coming or i'll just have to carry you outside bridal style."

Deidara snorted. „I dare you to."

Before he was able to say anything, he had already been carried outside, thrown onto the ground and the door had been locked, Deidara's keys being left inside of the house.

„Better hurry," said Sasori as he passed the stunned blonde.

_Relax, breathe, stay positive. The first hour could have been worse. Somehow. At least now you can eat something, _Deidara thought to himself. He stood up and followed Sasori.

They stepped inside the cafeteria, Deidara stopping immediately. The place was packed and he didn't know anyone there. Where on Earth was he supposed to sit?

Sasori grabbed his arm, pulling him to the table where there were sitting people, wearing the same cloaks as Deidara and Sasori. Appearantly all the groups had different uniforms.

They sat down, causing another awkward silence to be born. Since nobody said or did anything, Sasori grabbed the last two cups from the centre of the table, placing one of them in front of Deidara, the other one in front of himself.

„That's pretty much for the breakfast today," he said.

Deidara smelled the brown liquid and groaned. Coffee.

* * *

><p><em>I told you the reason for the rating wouldn't appear in this chapter. BE PATIENT! It will soon *wink-wink*<em>

_Deidara: Since when don't i like coffee?_

_Since forever, geez._

_Deidara: And what's with Sasori carrying me bridal style?_

_Well, it was the least i could do for the fangirls._

_THE END_

_Sasori: You forgot something, again._

_Do I-_

_Deidara: YES!_

_Sasori, do i REALLY have to?_

_Sasori: Yes._

_You two are really mean. Fine. Um... What was it again?_

_Deidara: GOD!_

_Sasori: Review/Comment, and pray that she'll come up with a plot._

_I DO HAVE A PLOT!_

_Deidara: Sure you do._

_Next time i'm gonna pick another pairing._ - . -


	2. Chapter 2: Brat vs Master

_New chapter is ready! ^^ I'M SORRY THAT THIS ONE IS EVEN SHORTER THAN THE LAST ONE D= I will try to make the next ones longer, promise!_

_Sasori: Don't you have an excuse or something?_

_Er... I ran out of ideas? _

_Deidara: LAME!_

_You have a better one?_

_*silence*_

_heh-heh_

_And i did try to stick with the title, if i would've written more, i believe i would've gone out of topic ^^_

_Sasori: Still lame..._

_CAN'T HEAR A WORD YOU ARE SAYING! MWHAHHAHAHAHA. _

_Back to the story, I have a bad habit of referring to Deidara as "she" and "herself", and i found some similar mistakes in the story._

_Deidara: YOU WHAT?_

_I did correct them, but, please, forgive me, if i missed some._

_Deidara: YOU CALL YOURSELF A WRITER?_

_Um, no._

_Deidara: HOW WOULD YOU FEEL, IF SOMEONE CALLED YOU A "SHE" ?_

_Well, I AM a girl... Honestly Dei, you wear a ponytail like that and hope that people won't mistake you for a girl or a transvestite, at the very least?_

_Sasori: Disclaimer: AkumaNoDanna does not own Naruto nor the characters, otherwise this story would have a plot, which it obviously doesn't._

_I. HAVE. A. PLOT._

_Sasori: Maybe. But the story doesn't._

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Relax._

_Deidara: Who reads the disclaimers anyway? Have any stories been banned for not having that sentence?_

_Not that i know of. I just went with the flow._

_Sasori: Of course, who gives a damn about originality these days?_

_Shut. It._

* * *

><p>„Sasori, why are there so many people here in the camp already, even though i was sent here in advance?" Deidara asked, thinking about all the people that had been on the bus with him, as well as in the cafeteria. They were walking back to their house from the cafeteria, Sasori being a couple of steps ahead of him. They had taken a shortcut, through the forest, Sasori knowing the path by heart.<p>

„Most of them are leaving tomorrow, brat. There's a camp here during every season, the spring camp is just about to come to an end."

„But all of the kids that were on the bus with me-" Deidara started.

„-were also sent in advance, brat." Sasori finished. The blonde tried to ignore the nickname, although it was annoying him to the core. He had already learned that picking a fight with his roommate was never a good idea.

„What about you, un? Did you come with an even earlier bus?" Deidara asked as he remembered he hadn't heard the redhead's name being called out by Iruka.

Dead silence took place as Sasori didn't give an answer.

„Sasori?" Deidara asked again, as if to remind him that he was still there.

„None of your business, brat!" Sasori snapped at him, quickening his pace.

„I told you not to call me that," Deidara muttered under his breath. He was feeling quite weak, due to not eating for about twelve hours. As if that were not enough, he heard his stomach growl so loud, that there was no doubt about Sasori hearing it as well. Deidara blushed like crazy, pushing his stomach with his hand, as if to make it shut up, while he himself cussed.

Reaching the house, Sasori unlocked the door, leaving it open for Deidara, while entering the house himself first. Deidara went straight to his desk, where his keys were lying. He put them into his pocket, making a mental note not to depart from them ever again. He looked through his schedule. There was free time for half an hour and then there was PE. Deidara groaned. What kind of camp was this? Resembled more of a summer school than a camp. After hearing his stomach growl once more, Deidara looked up lunch from the list. 13 am. According to his wrist watch, it was 8 am. PE definitely needed energy. He had got no damn energy. Suddenly, stealing some food from the kitchen seemed more appealing than ever, but he was well aware of the fact that it wouldn't make the TOP 10 of his best ideas. Going into a lion's cage blindfolded was rather equal to it.

Another growl and Deidara felt something smack against his head.

„What the he-?" Deidara turned around to find a bag of chips lying before him. He looked at Sasori questioningly.

„Just shut that thing off, brat," he said, obviously referring to the stomach, and turned around to work on his puppet.

„You just had to put it that way, didn't you?" Deidara asked, sounding annoied, although there was a slight blush on his cheeks. If you looked closely enough.

He sat down right there and started eating, far too hungry to think about refusing. It was only before the last chip was about to be eaten, something occured to Deidara.

„You are going to want something in return, am i right?" he asked, holding the last chip in front of him.

Sasori turned around, smiling. „What do you take me for? A devil?"

Deidara let his hand-mouth eat the chip, the tounge licking his hand clean from the spice. He would much rather trust the devil himself than Sasori.

After waiting for half an hour, the teacher for PE appeared, reading a book while walking towards the centre of the field. They were on a, what seemed like a normal stadium, except for it being about ten times as big as any normal stadium would be. The teacher had gray hair and wore the same clothes as Iruka had, only his headband was covering one of his eyes, and his collar was covering his mouth and nose. He closed the book, putting his finger between it as a bookmark.

„Hello everyone, I am Hatake Kakashi," he said, looking and sounding as bored and serious as ever. You could bet that everyone looking at his face, were thinking about what the covered part of his face looked like. „I'll be your PE teacher. To start with, 10 laps everyone," he said, opening the book again.

Obviously, the idea wasn't very welcome.

„10 LAPS?" someone yelled.

„One lap must be like a kilometre long!"

Kakashi didn't even bother looking up from his book. As everybody slowly started moving, Deidara heard someone whispering to him. „The energy from the chips won't last for long. Try to keep up, brat." I'll give you one guess on who it was.

Just as Sasori was about to pass him, Deidara hit him with all his might, sending Sasori flying a couple of metres backwards, though he landed on his feet. The smile from before had returned.

„I told you not to call me that," Deidara snarled through his gritted teeth, a pink blush on his cheeks, which he ignored.

Sasori snickered. „What are you going to do about it?"

Deidara dashed forward. Just before he could reach Sasori, Kakashi was between him and the ever-calm redhead.

„Boys, what's going on?" he asked, not a slight bit interested.

„A fight," Sasori answered in an indifferent tone.

Kakashi smiled and stepped aside. Deidara hadn't realized, all the students had stopped to watch them.

„What do you say about a duel instead?" Kakashi offered.

Deidara was stunned. Weren't teachers supposed to prevent fights, rather than encourage them? He started to like his teacher a little more.

Sasori looked at Deidara questioningly.

„I'll take you on anytime," Deidara answered with a grin. Sasori shrugged.

„Then it's settled," said Kakashi with a smile. „Both of you will get a sword and a knife that you are allowed to use. No explosions-" he said looking at Deidara „-and no puppets." He finished, staring at Sasori. Both of the boys nodded.

There was left a 20 metre distance between them, all of the students surrounding them in a circle.

Both of them were given a japanese sword and a kunai knife, which they put into one of their pockets.

„Any last words?" Kakashi asked them, as if knowing they were going to blow up themselves.

„Yes," Deidara started, looking straight into Sasori's eyes, grinning. „If i win, you will stop calling me a brat."

Sasori nodded once. „Agreed. And if I win, you will call me Master."

Deidara would've been suprised, but it seemed like he had already gotten to know the puppet master well enough in the last couple of hours.

„Agreed."

„Then, begin!" announced Kakashi.

Sasori and Deidara both dashed forward, slamming the swords together. To both of their suprise, both of the swords' steel turned into dust. Boys looked at Kakashi.

He shrugged. „Heh. Quality these days."

Both of the boys looked at each other again. Hand-to-hand combat it was then. Plus the kunai knives.

Grabbing the knives from their pockets, they aimed at each others' throats, dodging the other's attack at the same time. Until 25 encounters later, all of the moves had been identical. That was when the change appeared. A mere kick and Deidara found his back against Sasori's chest, his kunai on the ground and his opponent's on his throat.

„Good moves won't be of any help, unless you know your opponent's weak point," Sasori breathed.

„My weak point?" gasped Deidara.

„Me," Sasori whispered to his ear, licking it slowly. „Now, let me hear you say it."

The blonde remained silent until Sasori's grip tightened. „Say it," he purred.

„M-Master," breathed Deidara as Sasori let go of him.

Rubbing his neck, he stepped away from the winner.

„Guess we have the winner," said Kakashi still smiling, though there was a hint of dissapointment on his face. Could it be true that he had hoped for some corpses? „Oh, look at the time. I guess the lesson is over." He said, starting to read the book again, departing from the students.

„Um, no, it's not. There are still 20 minutes to go," pointed one of the pupils out.

„ Don't bother yourself with the details," said Kakashi, waving them off.

* * *

><p><em>Deidara: Next time, make it a LOT longer.<em>

_I already said i would, didn't i?_

_Deidara: Why did you let Sasori beat me?_

_Heyy, don't come blaming me for your own weakness!_

_Deidara: YOU CREATED THAT DAMN WEAKNESS AS YOU CREATED THE STORY!_

_Pfft. Details, details._

_Sasori: Review/Comment, it will probably make her write longer chapters AND come up with a plot._

_I. AM. WORKING. ON. IT. It's all about the strategy, you know._

_Deidara: Whatev._


	3. Chapter 3: Change of Heart

_NEW CHAPTER. FINALLY. READY._

_Oh mein GOTT. This took me like... how many days? MANY?_

_I was able to run out of ideas for at least three times, trying to make up a reason for the Akatski to be different from all the other groups. And SASORI! Oh, I can't spoil it for you ^^ I'll complain at the end of the chapter XD To sum up, most of the times I opened the word document, planning to continue writing, I just ended up staring at the screen with a blank look. o.0_

_But, as promised, this is longer than the previous chapters. Maybe even longer than the previous chapters put together lol._

_Deidara: Will you STOP the BLABBERING?_

_Nakakaka, little Dei-chan. Be respectful, otherwise you don't know what embarrassing situations you may find yourself in during the story = 3 Oh, the fangirls would LOVE it. But, to all of our great disappointment, still no lemon. :'( I KNOW, IT'S KILLING ME AS WELL! But it wouldn't be appropriate in this chapter. Please understand, if I put lemon in whenever i wanted, it would ruin the story and the plot, don't you agree? _

_Sasori: You done?_

_I think so..._

_Deidara: FINALLY!_

_Sasori: Disclaimer: AkumaNoDanna does NOT own Naruto nor any of the characters. All in all, she doesn't own anything._

_Speaking of which, YES I DO! I own the lyrics at the end of the chapter ^~^ As my main goal is to become a musician and a singer, I write songs myself. And while writing this chapter (read: looking at the computer screen with a blank look), those words just hit me and since they are related to the story, I decided to add them. = 3_

_Okay, I'll stop now._

* * *

><p>Deidara was lying on his bed. He couldn't believe it. Not only had he gotten himself into a duel against the redhead and lost it, but now he was compelled to call him Master. Not to mention he owned Sasori for the chips and the boy had known about Deidara's weakness for him before he had become aware of it himself. All that in less than three hours. Even the bus trip had been longer. Not bad, un?<p>

Deidara touched the ear Sasori had licked. How come the redhead could affect him so greatly? It was pathetic. Weak. Low. Maybe he could switch houses with one of the lesbian girls. Maybe he could rent a tent and spend his time there. Maybe he could run away to the nearest town, take a bus and drive home, telling his parents he had just blown up the whole place. Maybe he should blow up the whole place. Maybe he should just drown himself.

Sasori entered the house, Deidara snapping his eyes shut immediately, forcing his breathing to normal. He went to his roommate's bed, stopping to take a look at him. He caressed the blonde's hair gently, letting it fall from his fingers. It just looked so... fragile. He ran his finger across the scar on Deidara's cheek, which he had made with his kunai knife during the duel. Suddenly, Deidara snapped one of his eyes open, grabbing Sasori by his arm.

„Stop it, Master," the bloned hissed.

The intense atmosphere, with Sasori smirking and Deidara being dead serious, was cut short by Rihanna singing „Love the way you lie". Deidara froze. It was coming from his mobile phone. Making a mental note to kill his cousin for this, he took out the phone from his pocket, without letting go of Sasori's hand. Trying not to look into the redhead's eyes, he answered the phone.

„Hello?"

„Hi, hun! How're you doin'?" Deidara heard his mother's voice through the phone.

„Not bad, un," he tried to push the irritation out of his voice. „What's up? "

Sasori had obviously decided to take advantage of the situation, running the fingers of his free hand over Deidara's chin. The blonde bit the puppet master's abducted hand with his hand-mouth, counter attacking, but that was about all he could do.

„What's your roommate like?"

„Oh, him. Unfortunately I've been put into the same house with a total bastard," Deidara said, making sure, Sasori knew who he was talking about. The same mentioned bastard smirked, running his finger along his victim's lips, as if to remind him that he was in no position to talk. Without any signs of defeat, Deidara bit Sasori's finger, making him flinch, although he didn't take his hand away, while his mother was talking non-stop about all the activities, Deidara would be lucky enough to get to enjoy in the camp. Imagine him surviving without them.

After ending the conversation, Deidara hung up, tossing the mobile onto his desk, looking into Sasori's eyes, with boredom in his own.

„Something bothering you, my Master?" he asked, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, sucking Sasori's finger a little, teasingly.

„Well, ain't that cute? You two going out already?" Kisame asked, switching the boys' attention to all of the Akatsuki members who were watching in the doorway. The blonde went immediately tomato red as he realized the impression the current position they were in must've left, although his roommate's expression remained the same.

Sasori felt something, probably Deidara's foot, kicking him in the gut, sending him flying onto the sofa.

„The blonde's strong," Kakuzu marked quietly.

„What do we own this honour for the whole gang to visit us?" Sasori asked, looking at Pein, although Tobi was the one who answered.

„We thought it would be a fun idea to welcome the new member with a party at the headquarters!" Tobi said cheerfully, throwing his hands above his head. Sasori's eyes narrowed, showing him growing suspicious. He was still looking at Pein. „Are you sure?" he asked, making it sound a little off-topic. Pein nodded once.

Deidara was considering it. It would've been a good idea to get to know the other members of Akatsuki better. With more friends by his side, he would probably be able to tolerate the camp and Sasori throughout the summer. Plus, party always equaled to food. There was still an hour left before lunch.

„Okay, then it's settled!" Konan smiled. „Next week then."

Deidara shook his head to clear it. „Wait! Not today?"

„Of course not, silly. We need some time for the preparations! By the way, what pizza do you prefer?" asked Konan, moving slightly closer to the blonde.

„M-margherita," Deidara said, moving closer to Konan as well, almost drooling.

„Okay, see ya then!" Konan waved goodbye, leaving the house last.

With all of them gone, the room grew awkwardly quiet.

„I'm just saying, but there is a cafe in the camp. It's right next to the cafeteria," Sasori said matter-of-factly, while switching the TV on.

Deidara's face had already gone half-crazed. „You... just couldn't tell me a little earlier."

He grabbed his wallet from the drawer and Sasori by his hand, dashing towards the door.

„Why the hell do you want me to come with you?" Sasori asked, stopping him, dropping the remote control on the floor.

„My treat and we are even with the chips."

* * *

><p><em>THE END<em>

_It's over now, isn't it..? Well, nice doing business with you and stuff. Comment/review and i'll see you in my next writings! ^^_

_Sasori: 0.0_

_Deidara: : O_

_Sasori: You. Are. KIDDING._

_Deidara: YEAH! HOW CAN YOU WRITE SUCH A STORY WITH NO END? WHAT ABOUT SASORI TALKING OFF-TOPIC? WHAT ABOUT THE PARTY?_

_Sasori: WHAT ABOUT LEMON?_

_Deidara: o_o''_

_Sasori: Just sayin'._

_LOL. YOU BOUGHT IT. LMAO._

_Deidara: ..._

_Sasori: ..._

_Deidara: You were kidding?_

_DUH. Seriously, i PROMISED a longer story, i will WRITE a longer story. I promised lemon, i will GIVE you lemon. Later._

_Anyway, on with the story. The first day had come to an end and so had the first week. Let us continue, shall we?_

* * *

><p>Deidara had pretty much gotten used to the camp-life. By now, the students from the earlier camp had gone home, leaving the camp almost empty. There was the crowd that had been on the same bus with Deidara, there were a few like Sasori, devil-knows-how-early, and even a smaller number of kids that had arrived in the previous week. But deciding on how big the camp was itself, the population was equal to a deserted island. There had been a few, make it a little more, surprises. For instance, other groups' houses looked a lot more like normal camp cabins, with no satellite TV, bubble baths or huge sofas. They even had limited hot water. Compared to them, the Akatsuki were really living in suites.<p>

All of his group members were really nice, except for Sasori. All of the students Deidara had met so far were nice, except for Sasori. All of the teachers he had met so far were bearable, except for- Well, you get the idea. Sasori. Was. A. Bastard. A BASTARD. BEAST. FIEND. BASTARD. BEAST. AND DID I MENTION BASTARD? . (Just for the record, that was a quote from Deidara's thoughts.) „Even if I liked you, it would still count as me being straight." „Your mother wanted a daughter so badly, huh?" „If you had shorter hair then maybe you'd look more like a... uhh, no. Not even then." By now, even a thought about him made Deidara furious. He couldn't be in the same room with him without blushing. Talk about irritation. This led to only one question, why was he still here?

Deidara felt himself shaking. He ignored it, burying his head deeper into the depths of his pillow. Was he shivering? He snuggled his face even closer to the bed, trying to subconsciously keep himself stuck in the dreams and from surfacing. The glass detaching him from reality broke.

"Deidara, wake up!"

The blonde sat up in a nanosecond.

"What-?" he started to ask, trying to clear out the confusion and separate his dreams from reality. It took him some time to realize Sasori had been the one shaking him. Once commonsense returned to him, so did his personality. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME SLEEP? DO YOU, LIKE, GET PAIED FOR IRRITATING ME?"

Sasori watched him in amusement. "Depends on what kind of payment you have got in mind."

Deidara got up and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, slamming the door closed, muttering something about a "bastard". Returning to the main room, ignoring the watching Sasori, he got dressed, grabbed his keys and left the house, his roommate following instantly.

"This is stupid," Deidara said, turning around to face Sasori as soon as the redhead had locked the door. "Why do you even bother waiting for me?" Sasori raised his eyebrows, waiting for Deidara to explain. "Oh, c'mon. I can't even inhale, without you mentioning that I look like a girl and you use every situation possible to irritate me to death. If I'm such an eyesore as you claim me to be, why do you even bother waiting for me? Why not just go on ahead and spare yourself the inconvenience? Or are they paying you for testing how long I can survive?"

Sasori took a couple of steps forward, until he was face to face with Deidara. "Feel like giving up yet?" he asked, smirking, a challenge in his voice.

"I could go on for the rest of my life," Deidara confidently returned the smirk.

"Oh, no problems there then," Sasori said in a settling voice, passing the blonde to head for the cafeteria, leaving behind his stunned roommate. Deidara tried to collect his messed up thoughts. Had that bastard just promised to keep going like this for the rest of his life?

When Deidara arrived at the cafeteria, he couldn't see Sasori anywhere, though all the other Akatsuki members were sitting in their usual spot as he joined them. Kisame passed him a bowl of cereal, nodding at Deidara's thank you.

"Where is that bastard?" he asked half-voiced, anger obvious in his tone.

"Sasori? Haven't seen him since yesterday," replied Itachi.

"Are you guys fighting again?" Konan asked in a disapproving tone.

Deidara snorted. "Care to mention a time when we aren't fighting?"

"What's fucking up with you two?" Hidan asked in his usual arrogant way.

"Could anyone fill me in with the history?" the blonde asked, ignoring the question.

"What history?" Pein asked.

"You know, un, what has happened before I came here?" Deidara explained, finally starting to eat. "This obviously isn't his first summer here, right?"

He asking questions about Sasori's past seemed to put the other members in an uncomfortable situation.

"Well, you could say that," Konan finally broke the silence, not really liking the idea of dwelling on this topic.

"And…?" Deidara wasn't going to let anyone change topic until he had learned everything he wanted to know.

Itachi sighed. "What is it exactly that you want to know?"

"How did he get along with his previous roommates?" Deidara knew Sasori wasn't exactly kind to anyone, but he wasn't trying to irritate them to death either.

"Sasori-sempai didn't talk to any of his roommates!" Tobi said, shaking his head in a childlike motion.

Deidara's face was a question-mark. Didn't talk to any of them? Sasori'd been quiet? For all those weeks he'd spent with his roommates? Sasori? Deidara would've snorted, if he'd known how to move his muscles while being completely stunned.

"You can't put it like that," Kisame argued. "It's not that he didn't talk to any of them, they didn't even seem to exist for him. You are the first one of his roommates he recognizes as something more than mere air."

"Lucky me." Deidara commented sarcastically. "So, what about his time spent here?"

Nobody answered. Looked like he had found the forbidden topic. Deidara tried to persuade them, using the look in his eyes – a strategy that had never let him down yet.

Konan was the first one to break. She sighed, "Deidara, Sasori has been here since he was 5 years old."

The blonde tried to close his mouth, but his face just wasn't responding. "Five?" he gasped, hawking.

"His parents didn't, like… want him, but there wasn't much they could do to get rid of him. Can't kill your own child, " Konan explained, carefully choosing words, as if to avoid breaking Deidara's heart. "Sasori's grandmother is the owner of this whole camp, although she doesn't live here. As you may have noticed, during the summer camp, some of the activities are like the classes in normal schools. During the other season camps, most of them are and this camp is no more than a boarding school then, with a few more extra activities added to it. Sasori has been living here since then, without one letter, let alone a visit, from his parents… and I am dead now, aren't I?" Konan finished in a rush, sensing someone's presence behind him. Pein flinched, giving Sasori a warning look.

"I seem to recall asking you to delete that from your memories," Sasori said with the voice of death, standing behind Konan, giving everyone sitting around the table a killing glare. Well, he was going to have to do better than that, to get Deidara close his mouth.

"Oh, knock it off and stop with the arrogance. It's not like you could keep it from me forever," the blonde said, Sasori looking at him with a stunned face. "Sit down and better start explaining why can't you just ignore me like you ignored all of your previous roommates.-" To everybody's, except Deidara's, surprise, Sasori did sit down. "-What made them so special?"

"Doesn't that, like, make the little fucker special? Not the other fucking way around?" Hidan asked Kakuzu in a half-toned voice. His partner shrugged.

To noone's surprise, Sasori didn't reply, but started to eat his cereal.

"Ah, whatever," Deidara said looking at Sasori, sipping his bowl dry from the milk. "I'm going back to the house. See ya guys!" the last sentence obviously wasn't meant for Sasori.

Something is coming. It's hanging on the edge, a loose sword. Whether it's going to fall on this side or the other is for the wind to decide. It's going to fall. There's not much time left. It's going to fall. And I am under it. It's going to fall. It's going to end and kill. It's going to KILL ME! HELP ME! Deidara sat up before even being completely awake. Still panting from his nightmare, he touched his wet face. That wasn't sweat, it was water. There was something that looked like a remnant of a water balloon. Deidara took it and threw it in the direction of Sasori's bed. It was still dark outside, moonlight lightening the room through the huge windows. Deidara looked at Sasori's empty bed. He wasn't there. Deidara looked at his mobile's electronic clock. It showed 3 am. What the hell? Who had thrown the water balloon, if there wasn't even anyone here? Where was Sasori?

Deidara felt something on his chest. He ran his hand over it to find a sticky note. He got up and switched on the light.

_Meet me at the headquarters._

_The welcome party's about to start._

_Your Master,_

_Sasori_

It was written in Sasori's personal calligraphic handwriting. An artist. Just like his roommate.

Deidara crumpled the note and went to change his clothes. He took some extra clay sculptures with him, just in case he got the chance to blow the redhead up.

He walked through the dark forest with his own shadow following him, left by the moonlight. Full moon. He already knew the way to the headquarters by heart.

To explain the map of the camp, it was a big circle in the middle of a forest, cut through by a road, it technically being the circle's diameter. The humongous stadium was located outside the circle. In the dead center, there was the field where all the busses, bringing in new students, stopped. The field where the teachers' house was situated. That was the camp's center. The rest of the circle was divided into sections, each section resembling a group's area. A group's area is where the group's headquarters and the group members' houses were situated. Don't get the wrong idea – it's not like members from other groups were forbidden to enter the area, it was just organized that way.

A group's headquarter was a four-storey house, where members not part of the group were generally not allowed, at least not without a special permission. And since they weren't allowed, they didn't know what they looked like from the inside either. As the story is concentrating on the members of Akatsuki, let's stick to only their headquarters, at the moment. The whole building was black from the outside, all of the windows darkened as well. On the top floor, there was a gym with showers and a sauna. Next to it was a small library. Going down a level, there was a huge room that was locked 24/7, Deidara not being allowed to enter. The lock was totally bulletproof, not that he hadn't tried. The room covered most of the floor, the only free space that was left, was used for the stairs. Going down a notch again, there was the "playroom". Everything from video games and chess to air hockey and table tennis was presented. Not to mention a poker table and a billiard table. On the ground floor there were a couple of sofas and just an awful lot of free space that was usually used during parties. There was also a basement, where all the stuff that were not Deidara's business were held, according to Sasori at least.

Speaking of the devil, he was waiting. Looking out of the second floor window, along with Pein, waiting for his brat to arrive. "If anything goes wrong, I'm holding you fully responsible."

"I'm aware of that," Pein answered calmly.

"Chill, puppet fucker. He's going to fucking make it. You read the motherfucker's record, didn't you? You should be damn worried about your fucking self. The little son of a bitch's going to be fucking mad at you." Obviously, Hidan had arrived, smacking Sasori's back.

The puppet master glared at him, before turning going back to looking out of the window. Trying to relax, he smirked. He was going to be furious alright. Maybe he should stay in one his bulletproof puppets that endured explosions, for a couple of days.

Suddenly, Tobi came running to them, screaming. "Sempai is coming! Sempai is coming!" All of the members were watching on different floors, resting a little after the preparations. Sasori could hear Deidara's voice even before the blonde had become visible himself.

"SASORI, YOU BASTARD! GET YOUR SORRY MASTER ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" The puppet master would've chuckled, had he not seen all the spears flying through the air, pointed at Deidara. All according to the plan.

* * *

><p><em><span>Caress the wound you left<span>_

_Why do I melt_

_By the touch_

_Grieve the cold feeling_

_That leaves me burning_

_Why do you limit this_

_To being enough?_

_Could i call you_

_My Master?_

_Am i allowed_

_To do that?_

_Am i sincerely_

_Left to being_

_Next to meaningless_

_As a Brat_

* * *

><p><em>...and to continue with the complaining-<em>

_Deidara: Oh god._

_-shut it, making up Sasori's past wasn't as easy as it may look. I've read so many SasoDei fanfics that i'm always afraid of stealing other people's ideas, without realizing it myself. The hardest part was to figure out the main difference between the Akatsuki and the other groups. Why do they live in such a luxury, while the other campers aren't? Although you probably still don't know the reason, i DO X3 And that's what matters, 'cause if i do, you soon will too._

_To explain the title of the chapter - Change of Heart - then it's, once again, about Sasori. Remember how he was acting like an ass, 'TIL we saw him, at the end of this chapter, waiting for Dei, anxious, acting a little protectivly ( did i write that right? ) like a lover ? That does make sense, right?  
><em>

_Ohh, and the fake THE END XD I wasn't counting on any of you buying it, since it's obvious there is a lot more text, when you look at the scroll button, but I was simply out of ideas = D_

_Comment/review, and while you are at it, you can add a comment about the lyrics as well =3 It's different from what I've written so far, but new is always what's been improved. Oh wait. What? Didn't make any sense... Oh well. Shortly, it's something new for me._

_I should better get some sleep now, it's past 3 am (just like in the story lolz) and a friend is coming over tomorrow AND I'm going to 30 Seconds to Mars concert tomorrow. I'm a pro at screwing all of the best things in the world up, by being a sleepless zombie X3_


	4. Chapter 4: Cards for all to see

_First off, I'd like to start with apologizing for the wait, although i don't have a clue how long it has been, and for the lack of action in this chapter. It's more like the let's-just-sit-down-and-talk type of chapter. I know many of you are probably starting to doubt if there's even going to be any smut in this story, but i assure you, yes there IS. Just not yet. Please believe me T_T And i promise some action in the next chapter._

_You all know the disclaimer, AkumaNoDanna does not own Naruto and blah-blah-blah._

_I really hope you like it._

* * *

><p>Deidara saw the group headquarters ahead of him, coming slowly closer as he took the steps one at a time. Trying not to trip on any of the roots lying on the ground, he kept marching towards the house, until the auto-lights went on. "SASORI, YOU BASTARD! GET YOUR SORRY MASTER ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" he yelled, not aware of all the eyes watching him.<p>

Suddenly, Deidara heard the wind whistle, as a couple of spears were flying towards him from three different directions.

"What the-?" he started to ask while dodging the spears with no effort at all, watching the steel endings sinking into the ground with the speed of light after that.

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU WOKE ME UP 3 AM IN THE MORNING JUST TO KILL ME?" Deidara yelled into the night, as no one answered. "Why not give it some effort at least, while you are already at it?"

He took an experimenting step forwards, expecting another attack, while being ready to recede anytime necessary. Just one pace and too many bullets to count were already flying through the air at him. Using his clay sculptures, he made the bullets explode before they could reach him, plenty of seconds to spare. Giving him no time to relax, Deidara sensed another attack from behind. Making a backflip he'd learned from the movies, he grabbed the handle of the sword attacking him, raising it above his head once landed. Finders keepers. Using the weapon to block all of the following bullets, he made his way to the front door. After chopping up the last of the spears, he tried the doorknob. Locked.

"Shit," Deidara muttered looking back. Dozens of moving bodies were coming in his way, the numbers increasing rapidly, while they came out of the trees and the ground. Without hesitation, Deidara swooped forwards, making a straight route through the crowd, chopping down everyone in his way, until he'd made his way out of the group from the other side. Planting a bomb on the ground, he dashed back to where he'd come from, drawing the zombies attention off the bomb. As the artwork went off, blowing up a number of bodies, it made a huge hole into the ground. Using the fire from the small explosions on his side to make the zombies retreat, he helped them to back off into the hole with a few extra bombs thrown at them. Deidara watched them fall into the ground, only to be finished off by the last sculpture placed on top of them. "Art is an explosion." he finished his work with a smile.

Taking some time to catch his breath, he walked back to the front door to find it unlocked. Slowly inhaling, he opened the door. Before he could take a step inside, something dashed into him.

"Oh, Sempai! SEMPAI! Tobi was so worried! Sempai is alive! Tobi was worried!" the little annoyance sobbed into Deidara's cloak, squeezing his friend tightly.

"It's okay, Tobi!" Deidara patted the boy's head gently, before turning to face all the others standing in the room, watching him. "Um, Pein? There's a huge hole in the front yard with blown up zombies in it. Of course, I have nothing to do with it."

The sound of water pouring filled the silent room on the ground floor, as Konan filled Deidara's glass for the second time with red wine. Nobody really cared about him drinking it, although he was still underage. Deidara took a sip, while waiting for someone to start talking. They were all sitting on sofas that formed a small circle in the room, a little coffee table standing in the middle of the ring. Deidara was sitting on a red sofa next to Sasori while concentrating on not snapping the redhead's neck right there, although, as he thought it over, he wasn't even sure what it was he was so angry about. "Are you gonna make me ask?" he asked no one particular, just to set his attention to something else.

"No, we're not," said Itachi, putting away his glass. "The attack just was a test to see if you are worthy of being a member of the Akatsuki."

"Wait," Deidara said, stopping him. "You lost me already. Why would I need to prove that I'm worthy of being in a camp group? You make no sense."

"Shut it and listen. Let him explain," ordered Kakuzu.

Deidara glowered at him for acting so annoyingly superior, but didn't argue.

"The camp group is just a cover up. To be more accurate, this whole camp is just a cover, although most of the campers aren't aware of it," continued Itachi.

"Cover up for wh-?" Deidara started to ask, but was silenced by Sasori's finger placed on his lips. He slapped it off, glaring at him, but stayed quiet.

"There are many opinions on what it is that we are. A secret agency, a criminal organization, the heroes that save the day; although I do have to mention that we are on a remarkable amount of reward posters and hit lists." Itachi smirked, placing his straggling fingers together in front of him.

Deidara bent forward, elbows on knees, resting his head by supporting it with his fingers. Closing his eyes, he began massaging his temples, trying to form the questions in his head before spelling them.

"What is it exactly that you do?"

"It varies," Itachi shrugged.

"We've been called out to steal some weapons," said Sasori.

"Once there was a fucking order to kill a motherfucking assassin," said Hidan.

"A couple of orders for snatching drugs," added Konan.

"That's all against the law, right?" Deidara asked it as a question, although it sounded like a statement.

"Illegality is a matter of point of view," stated Sasori.

"No, I'm pretty sure killing someone is illegal according to every government's rulebook," argued Deidara, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, raising his head to look at the redhead.

"But what if you're not playing by the government's rules?"

* * *

><p>It was already light outside as Deidara was staggering towards their house, Sasori by his side. Eyes half-closed, he tried to keep moving, constantly stumbling on roots. The whole thing had turned out to be a lot more than mere welcoming party. He hadn't even been fully aware of what it was he was becoming a member of before he was already one. Ironically, nobody had even asked his opinion. He had just passed the test and that'd been it for the whole joining ceremony. All that had been left to do then, was to explain him the rules and let him know he was, once again, paired up with Sasori. That particular news had been greeted with a groan by Deidara and a smirk by the redhead, although deep inside, the blonde found himself wondering if he actually minded. After the discussion on the rules, Hidan had appeared with two bottles of champagne held up high by his hands, clearly ending the official part. And that had been it for the story of how Deidara'd become a member of the Akatsuki.<p>

Staggering between consciousness and the dream world, he really couldn't tell when he'd understood that instead of walking, he was being carried by Sasori. Sleepily, he opened his eyes and looked up to see the redhead's face. Being far too tired to tell the redhead to put him down, and too drunk to even care, he just snuggled more into roommate's chest and let the dreams take over.

Deidara woke up with a killer headache, all of the last night's memories no clearer than a thick fog. He covered his eyes with one of his hand, the other reaching out for his mobile phone. The electronic clock showed 12:09 am. Damn it. He had missed breakfast again.

"Saso-, I mean, Master?" Deidara called out, yawning and getting up.

Sasori was sitting behind his desk, his head resting on his hand, the other drawing something into his sketchbook. Instead of his usual uniform, he was wearing a red T-shirt, with a bat on the back of it, and a pair of black jeans.

"Why aren't you wearing your cloak?" Deidara asked with a bit of surprise and another yawn.

"Saturday, brat," the puppet master answered, without looking away from his drawing.

"Oh, right. Really? Not used to keeping track."

The room fell into a silence again. Only a little bit of effort wasn't usually what it took to keep the conversation flowing between them. When Sasori was in the mood, he had usually succeeded in getting the blonde pissed again and as a result, the younger male wasn't really talkative at times like that. On the other hand, when Deidara felt like talking, Sasori was in his usual ignorance mood, and obviously not very talkative either. Never on the same frequency.

Deidara sighed and went to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. After getting a quick shower and brushing his teeth, he did his hair and returned to the main room to get some clothes on. Looking through his closet to find some jeans and a shirt, he ended up wearing black jeans, similar to Sasori's, and a t-shirt the same color as his eyes.

"I brought you some breakfast."

Deidara turned around, not believing what he'd heard, to see Sasori staring at him with a bored look.

"Coffee," he said.

A grimace filtered across the blonde's face. He really-really hated coffee. And now was the awkward situation, where he had to refuse, although his roommate had been nice to him. For the first time. Though there was always the chance that the redhead was just teasing him.

"Er… thanks, I guess."

Sasori couldn't help but laugh at his roommate's expression.

"Don't worry, I was kidding. It's just a tuna sandwich and a glass of apple juice. On your table," he said, still smiling, pointing at the brought food.

"Thank you," Deidara said, sincerely this time, returning Sasori the smile.

The blonde sat onto the chair, crossing his legs, and started to eat, looking back at his roommate who was still staring at him. For some reason, it didn't feel awkward or even uncomfortable just looking into the redhead's eyes. Those deep brown eyes almost felt like an ocean, into which one could easily loose himself. Suddenly surfacing, Deidara broke the eye contact by shaking his head, making his bangs swing from left to right. He noticed that his head wasn't hurting anymore.

"How old are you, Master?" he asked, after swallowing another bite.

A little puzzled by the sudden question, it took his roommate a couple of seconds to understand what the blonde meant.

"19. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering." Deidara said after finishing the sandwich. He put the plate away and kept looking into Sasori's eyes again.

"You?" Sasori asked.

"Me what?"

"How old are you?" the redhead explained.

"Oh. 17. I got a one-way ticket to this camp, 'til the end of summer, as my birthday present. It was on 5th May." Deidara finished with a sigh.

"Looking back now, would you rather have not come?" Sasori asked, seeming rather interested in the answer, although Deidara didn't understand why.

The blonde opened his mouth, but closed it again, thinking it through. It wasn't as if he hadn't liked anything in this camp. It'd had its annoying moments, like being woken up by a water balloon, but those situations only seemed frustrating at first, give it some time and he would laugh at them. It definitely never got boring around here, not with the members of Akatsuki causing a chaos during the lessons all the time. Deidara even seemed to like Sasori a little. Sometimes. At some level at least.

"No, I wouldn't want to take this back."

Sasori looked down and just nodded quietly as an answer, the smile on his face seeming a little sad.

"What's your family like?" he asked after a few minutes of silence, crossing his legs as an imitation of Deidara, looking back up into his eyes again.

This time the younger had to look away, with a natural little blush. This was getting a little weird already. No, weird was the wrong word. Different may have described the situation better. They were just sitting there, talking like old friends who hadn't seen each other in a while and were now eager to catch up. Not that Deidara minded though, to be accurate, he enjoyed this atmosphere. And he liked this side of Sasori. He was really different from what he had been, or at least had pretended to be. But the little something in him that always made Deidara blush, remained.

"Well, it's probably not the average family you might imagine. My parents met in high school and are still pretty young and quite the rebels. Nevertheless, they have always been very supportive. They always pursued me to be myself and say what I actually think out loud. Of course, following those rules does have some consequences, as in people who disapprove. That's why they always insisted on me studying and training. They composed monthly tests, both physical and intellectual, that I had to pass. If I didn't, I'd have to redo it, until I succeeded. During my first physical test, when I was 4, my mother released one of her pet tigers to chase me," Deidara chuckled at the memory, while Sasori was looking at him expressionlessly, being all ears. "My assignment had been to tame the beast, but instead I ended up in an apple tree, throwing apples at the tiger. I didn't have to redo that test then though. My father convinced my mother, that they had been overdoing it a little. I repeated the test at age 10, succeeding at the first try, of course."

Deidara looked at Sasori, who hadn't moved or taken his eyes off the blonde since he had started talking.

"I'm not boring you, am I?" he asked, sounding a little worried.

The redhead blinked twice before answering, "No, not at all. I actually find it very interesting. Your parents seem to be very nice people. I think I'd love to meet them one day."

Deidara was a little puzzled by Sasori, not knowing where he was headed, but decided to leave it at that.

"Yeah, they certainly are a remarkable couple."

Both of them remained quiet then. Deidara was thinking over whether to ask about Sasori's parents or not. He was certainly interested, but felt the fear of being rejected again. He didn't want his roommate to build up the wall separating them now when it had just recently collapsed.

"Um, Saso- I mean, Master? Could I ask you something? Of course, you don't have to answer, but please do not snap either."

Sasori looked at him with wide eyes, not knowing what to make of it. He laced his hand through his hair, ending up chuckling.

"I can't imagine what you must think of me. A double-faced bastard from hell, who has come here to settle in as your personal nightmare and the core of irritation?"

Deidara couldn't answer, although his face said it all. Sasori had pretty much nailed it.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked with a teasing smirk on his face.

"I'm not afraid of you hurting me physically. Now I'm just afraid of you going back behind the devil's mask." Deidara answered honestly. No point in lying, wouldn't do him any good.

"How do you know that's the mask, not the real me? Maybe what I'm putting off at the moment is a mask."

Deidara considered it. "I'm trying to stay positive."

Sasori chuckled again. "Since you answered my question, I find it only fair that I return the favor."

Deidara hesitated a little before actually opening his mouth. "Well, what were… your… parents like? What happened?"

Sasori didn't seem all too surprised by the question. Guess he had been expecting as much.

"My parents didn't want a child to begin with, but since abortion was always looked down to and would've left a bad impression, they had no choice. Their last chance, and mine, would've been if I would've been an eager learner and interested in science and medicine, as those subjects and people having high knowledge about them were always thought well of. Unfortunately, although I did show my interests at an early age, they weren't in those particular subjects. Of course, my parents thought nothing of art and whatsoever, as they believed it to be a complete waste of time and of human talent. They tried to pursue me into learning science, at age 4, hiring a tutor, but were told that for a child to be able to learn such a difficult subject at an age that young would require the child being, most likely, a child genius and obsessively interested in the subject. My parents concluded that since I couldn't be categorized as a child genius, I'd only be a blot on their escutcheon. They left me in my grandmother's care before I'd turned 5. My grandmother has been my whole family ever since, maybe even before that."

Deidara was left speechless. After being raised by such loving and caring family as he had, it was a lot to take in. He made a mental note to blow Sasori's parents up, if he ever happened to meet them, although he didn't understand why he was feeling so protective all of a sudden.

"But your grandmother...?" Deidara asked quietly.

Much to his relief, Sasori smiled.

"She's like the parent I never really had. She was worried that I didn't play with kids my age, so she took me with her here, when she had to visit this place. Soon, I insisted on staying here overnights and those grew into weeks, and, as time went by, into months. She never had anything against it, since she saw that I'd made friends here and presumed that I wanted to stay because of them, although the real reason was that I was always afraid of being a burden to her. Not that I ever told her. I was always afraid of her beginning to dislike me, although we have managed to go through all those years, without it becoming true. It came to this that I started to think of this place as a home and started visiting her only 4 to 5 times a year at age 10, I think."

Deidara was confused. "How come you made friends your age then here, when all of the campers here are already teenagers?"

"This camp is a lot larger that you might've thought. Next to the area that's showed on the map of the camp, is another one with kindergarten children there. It's basically still the same camp though, my grandmother owning it all," Sasori finished with a pretended smug.

"Do you still keep in touch with any of your old friends?" Deidara questioned.

"Zetsu and Kisame were the first friends I ever made here. Soon after Pein and Konan had been sent here as well, they joined-"

Sasori was cut off by his mobile ringing, to which he immediately answered.

"I'm listening."

There was silence for about 10 seconds before the puppet master ended the call and smirked at the clueless Deidara.

"Your first call out. I'm guessing you know what that means?"

"Yeah," the blonde answered a little sorely. "No lunch."

* * *

><p><em>I have absolutely NO IDEA why I'm always making Deidara sound like such an eating maniac, always obsessed with food. It's not like he's getting fat because of it or anything, he always uses up his energy, but he always needs more. Maybe he's pregnant LOL. So, commentreview, please, and i will try to make the next chapter a lot more interesting._

_Peace!_


	5. Chapter 5: Mission One

_Since it's already like a habit of mine, I will start with apologizing. This time, i'm sorry for this chapter being so short. Again. I really hope i didn't promise a longer one in the last chapter... Let's hope for the next one to be longer ^~^_

_I don't own Naruto, bet you didn't see that coming._

Enjoy!

_Deidara: Since when did you stop blabbering so much ?_

_I don't know, guess i ran out of words. Literally. HEAR ME ALL ONLINE DICTIONARIES! YOU. SUCK!_

_Especially Tomahook ! And google translate ! The last one doesn't TRANSLATE anything, it just takes random words that happen to be the literal meanings of the words inserted. But put the literal meanings of those two words you wanted to be translated together and you get a translation that has got something to do with a bull._

_Deidara: Nvm..._

_. . ._

_Dissapoint, eh?_

* * *

><p>Wet hands were pressed against a stone wall, slippery fingers tightly grabbing the smooth surface. Beads of sweat had broken out on the blonde's forehead from the tension as he felt the older male's tender hands on his back, sending shivers down his spine. Deidara closed his eyes shut, the sound of his heavy breathing filling the room.<p>

"Ah-, M-master-" he managed to gasp, feeling his already shaky knees starting to give away. The blonde was shaking all over his body, bowing his head in the hope of not collapsing, while the whole world seemed to be shaking.

"Shh, Dei. Relax," Sasori said calmingly. "Inhale slowly. Only one more to go-"

His sentence was cut off by the blonde crying out loud in pain, his head frantically snapping backwards. His body slowly relaxing a little as the pain started to dull, he turned his head to look at Sasori with a little blush on his cheeks.

"Master-! Is this really necessary-?" he pleaded in an uneven voice, panting heavily. The feeling of his body breaking was slowly starting to ease off, cutting his tense muscles some slack before they managed to convulse.

Sasori smiled at him convincingly. "It will make things a lot easier afterwards," he assured, giving it another strong pull, making Deidara wince again.

The blonde turned his head back again to face the wall, clenching his trembling hands into fists. "It hurts!" he gasped, resting his forehead on his arms that were pressed against the cold wall. The icy touch felt good against his skin, but also made him shiver even more. "I can't hold on much more-!"

Sasori shushed him a little in a quiet voice, holding the tone for a couple of seconds.

Deidara turned his head again, glowering, while his face was completely inked red. "C'MON SASORI! How long is it going to take to secure those straps? With you fastening them, I think I'd prefer a few disadvantages on the mission over them!"

* * *

><p><em><span>Seventeen hours earlier<span>_

Sasori knocked on the always locked, huge double-leaved door that blocked the entarance to the only room on the third floor. There was a loud click and the redhead pulled the door open. Deidara stepped inside and gasped in awe, his Master following him. It was an enormous hall-like room with many closets and bookshelves filling the space against the wooden walls. The ceiling was the same colour as the carpeted floor, deep black, lightened unevenly by an antique chandelier. The walls were covered by various bladed weapons and old-time paintings, most of them giving the image of a war situation. On the other side of the room, Pein was sitting behind an old wooden desk, writing something down on a paper.

Sasori crossed the room in an even pace, Deidara following him, glancing at the redoubtable decorations, almost eating them with his eyes. The most breathtaking, perhaps, was the painting hanging on the wall behind Pein. It portrayed great fire on a titanic-like ship, with many screaming and desperate people on it. The ship wasn't far from the harbor, nevertheless, it was never going to make it either. Deidara noticed that not all of the people on it were from the same social class. The painting had something special in it, a meaning that created a certain atmosphere. He just couldn't take his eyes off of it.

"I see you noticed one of my prize possessions in this room, Deidara," Pein spoke up as both of the artists had reached the other side of the room. Deidara just nodded without looking away from the picture. "Do you know the story behind it?"

The blonde shook his head, turning to look at the older male as the boy smiled.

"I'm guessing you already noticed that the people on the ship are all very different. The crew, aristocrats, the poor, adults, children… The author painted it to resemble that even though they were from different social classes and some of them had paid more money to sail in a higher class and had a better and more promising background than the poorer ones, it all meant nothing once the fire got loose. All in all, people were equal. The author was executed, only because aristocrats didn't want to face the truth, they didn't want to have anything in common with the poor ones. The painting was rumored to be destroyed, until an unsigned letter was sent to a museum with it."

Deidara frowned, "If it was sent to a museum, then how come it is here-?"

Pein's smirk was an answer enough. "Let's leave it at that."

"The assignment, Leader," Sasori reminded them with a fake cough.

Pein handed them both a brown package, which, judging from the weight, were filled with papers.

"Your job is to steal a painting from the Van Gogh museum in the Netherlands. All of the mission details are in the packages, along with your fake ID passports, the details of the hotel and your plane tickets. A hotel room has been reserved, your plane will leave in one and a half hour and a taxi will be waiting for you in the camp's centre in 35 minutes. All the gadgets you need are in the basement, as you know very well yourself, Sasori. Take what you need. I expect the painting to be on my desk in two days, 48 hours from now, that is, on Monday 12:20 am. Get to work," Pein went back to his papers as soon as he had finished the last sentence.

Without a word, Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand, pulling him towards the door.

"Hey! WAIT! Only ONE hotel room?" The blonde shouted as his partner pulled him out of the room.

* * *

><p><em><span>In Netherlands<span>_

Deidara was tightening the ropes tied to a pole on the roof of the museum, as a gust of wind caressed his hair, blowing his bangs out of place to cover his vision. Pushing the strands aside, he double-checked the straps on himself and the attaching rope for one more time and switched the little communicator placed in his ear on. "All set here."

"Got it, brat. Once I give you the signal, you have approximately 5 minutes before the guards reach you." Sasori's calm voice gave the instructions through the little mechanical earplug.

"Plenty. Bring it on, Master," Deidara replied with a smirk, although the redhead couldn't see it.

The blonde watched through the roof window as all of the lights went dead.

"Power is off. Go."

Deidara took out a little scalpel, cutting a big enough hole for him to fit through in the glass. Grabbing his bag, he tossed the other side of the rope through the window. Smoothly following it, he descended into the museum by the cable, reaching the floor in a couple of seconds without a sound. Although with Sasori turning the power off in the whole building there was no need to worry about security cameras and lasers, being silent was still a professional thief's virtue.

Spotting the needed painting hanging right in front of him, he took it down carefully. Removing it from the frame with caution, he replaced it with a replica he took from his bag. Deidara hung it on the wall once again, being certain the difference would go unnoticed. He slipped the scrolled original into his bag before zipping it and climbing back up out of the window again.

Since he had cut out the glass in a whole piece, it was now no problem for the blonde to put it back using a special clue-like clay. With a replica that didn't differ from the original more than a teardrop differed from another, hanging on the wall and nothing on the security camera footage it was as if they were never here. "Done," he said to the communicator while harshly packing up the rope.

"Meet you in the car," came the reply as Deidara was already skipping down the roof that ended about two meters above the ground. The blonde couldn't help but chuckle. Engineers these days, they made everything too easy.

A black Porsche was waiting for him at the side of the museum with Sasori sitting in the driver's seat. Deidara hopped onto the passenger's seat, tossing the bag at the back.

"Step on it, I'm tired," said the blonde, covering his mouth while yawning.

Sasori just smirked and started the engine. "Good job."

Deidara laughed and looked at his partner. "How can you say that without seeing the painting first? For all you know, the bag could be filled with clay or rocks."

The redhead smiled, but kept his eyes on the road. "I guess I already trust you enough."

"I guess you're already a fool enough," Deidara quipped back.

Sasori shrugged, "Maybe."

Deidara glanced at the dashboard's clock. 0:15. A quick addition told him that in Japan it would be 7:15 am, meaning he hadn't had any sleep in 18 hours. At that moment, he really couldn't care less about the hotel's rating or the bed mattress' softness, he just wanted to sleep.

As Sasori had already checked them in earlier, he had the keys as well. Following him through the hotel, Deidara didn't pay any attention to the surroundings, but once he entered the room, it was clear that some things just couldn't go unnoticed.

The luxurious room had the same touch as their house back at the camp. A real suite. Deidara dashed towards the king-sized bed, jumping on his back, bouncing up again a couple of times.

"I don't care what the other bed is like, I'm taking this one," the blonde exclaimed.

Sasori bent over him, a sly grin all over his face. "What other bed?"

Deidara opened his eyes at him, the smile vanishing like a delusion. He snapped forwards, pushing the redhead out of his way. "Why of COURSE. I should've expected as much."

"If it makes you feel any better, you can take a shower first," Sasori offered, still smiling widely.

"Yes. Thank you." Deidara almost ran to the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind him. In less than 5 minutes, the younger male came back out again, catching his partner sitting on the bed, staring at him. Deidara's blonde hair was down and he was carrying all of his clothes neatly folded on his arms, apart from his black boxers that he had left on.

"What?" he asked his partner, frowning.

Sasori stood up, shaking his head and chuckling. "Nothing."

"Those better not be some perverted thoughts making you laugh," putting his pile of clothes away onto a drawer Deidara warned him without a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Don't worry, you're not my type," the redhead assured him, starting to take his shirt off.

"That's what they all say, right before they send their hands exploring into your pants."

"Sounds like you're talking from personal experience," Sasori was able to quip, right before something smacked against the back of his head. "What?" he said, turning around, sending his shirt flying into the corner of the room.

"The rest of the unclothing is done inside the bathroom."

The puppet master raised his palms, retreating with a smirk. "Whatever you say, hun."

Deidara was left there staring wide-eyed in a frozen state, as his partner closed the bathroom door behind him. Was he already hallucinating from the lack of sleep or had there been a sincere note in his voice? The blonde smacked against his own head, as if to send a signal to the brain that it was about time to go to bed.

Deidara was already sound asleep on his side of the bed as his partner returned. Crawling into the bed next to him, he stopped for a moment to look at the blonde. Convinced he was asleep, he planted a kiss on his partner's forehead, before pulling the cover over himself as well.

"Not your type, un?" Deidara muttered, snuggling closer to Sasori.

The puppet master froze for a moment, before smiling and running his hand through the blonde's hair.

"Trust me, I'm a liar."

* * *

><p><em>MWHAHAHAHAHA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD LOL LMAO ROFL . . . and my knowledge about laughing stops here.<em>

_Anyway, I admit i stole the idea for the beginning from Kuroshitsuji's infamous corset scene. But I just. Couldn't. HELP. MYSELF! XD _

_I was kind of testing myself, wanting to see how well I could describe the scene without giving the real thing away. I'm guessing I'll know from the reviews how it worked._

_Speaking of reviews, when i published the last chapter, for a day or two there was only ONE new review T_T I'm not blaming anyone, just saying I settled in my emo corner again. But THEN! There were TWO MORE reviews! I was so overjoyed Lol XD _

_ I know I have absolutely no patience XD Sorry. _

_So review/comment! YAY!_

_And I'll do my best to keep the story interesting. =3_

_Peace!_


	6. Chapter 6: Denial

_I'm... SORRY! T_T_

_This is like the shortest chapter yet, i think, and it took me the longest. And all the while i've been getting so many reviews T_T I feel like I'm letting you down -_-_

_The little problem was that i was completely out of ideas! And I started writing another fanfic as well (Revenge for my lover's mind! Check it ou lol, xD, it has SasoDei smut in the beginning) and my parents make sure that i don't get bored in my room, giving me tasks to do and a little brother to babysit and..._

_Well, you don't want to hear it. I THINK I have an idea for the next chapter and I hope this one didn't turn out a pointless. Actually, I kind of like it =3 _

_Hope you will too!_

_Oh, right disclaimer. Almost forgot._

_I don't own Naruto 'cause otherwise Deidara and Sasori would be dead and I'm not such a complete moron to let that happen. Also, I did not just insult Masashi Kishimoto, he's a wonderful person and a mangaka, who created the Akatsuki and Naruto and just happened to kill the best characters in the manga. But it was his choice and without him, Sasori and Deidara and all the others wouldn't have existed in the first place and they wouldn't have the chance to live on forever in our fanfics._

* * *

><p>"Whoever you are, get out of the way. You're blocking my sun," Deidara said as he felt a cold shadow hovering over him. The blonde was lying in one of the deckchairs he'd found in the headquarters' basement, enjoying the wonderful feeling of sunrays caressing his skin. The person disturbing him was either drunk or suicidal.<p>

"I told you, get-!" Deidara started, opening his eyes, ready to slap the hell out of the person before him. Unfortunately, that person was way closer than the blonde had expected, giving him a peck on the lips before watching him collapse together with the chair. Deidara froze for a moment, before getting up from the ground. "What do you want? Master?" Surprisingly, his voice was as calm as ever, although you could easily detect the anger bubbling beneath the mask, if you knew him well enough.

"Another call out," Sasori said, turning around to take his leave.

"What?" Deidara yelled at him. "Didn't Pein tell us there was going to be a break?"

Since his first assignment a month ago, they had been ordered to steal 4 paintings in 3 different countries, hijack a private plane and prevent the passengers from jumping off the machine in the means of committing suicides, crash a human trading auction, bodyguard a paranoid multimillionaire, steal some guns from traders or, as Sasori referred to it, buy some guns without paying for them, steal a great number of cars and work as bardeners to find a safe hidden in the bar. Not what you'd expect from a summer camp.

"Get ready to blend in with the modern society, we're going to a city," Sasori said, ignoring all of Deidara's complaints.

* * *

><p>As the blonde entered their house, he found the main room empty. Since his roommate hadn't specified the time limit, Deidara felt free to take his time without hurrying. Looking through his wardrobe, he finally settled for a pair of black jeans and a red T-shirt, with white graffiti letters on it. Seeing that his partner still hadn't showed up, he grabbed his keys while putting on sunglasses and locked the door, before heading for the camp centre.<p>

He found a taxi waiting with Sasori, dressed in black, in spite of the burning sun, leaning on it. Seeing his roommate approaching, he smirked. "Took you long enough."

Deidara ignored the comment, opening a door. "What's the mission?"

* * *

><p>"THIS? This is the mission?" Deidara blurted, quickening his pace to keep up with the redhead. Sasori shrugged, stopping for a second to check the shopping list. "You have got to be kidding me."<p>

They were in a mall. The food section, to be precise. Sasori was looking around to find the right shelves, while Deidara was left there carrying the basket, people bumping into him too frequently to count. Trying to keep his long lost cool, all he could do was to stare at the ignorant puppet master, blushing like crazy every time he made another physical contact with a stranger. Had it been only him, he would've put on his sunglasses and calmly picked all of the groceries he needed, pretending he was too cool for anyone passing by or bumping into him. But now that he was just left there standing and waiting...

It's for every group to decide, whether they want a refrigerator full of food in their headquarters or not. Since our group has decided to have it, we must take turns on shopping, Sasori had explained. This was stupid, Deidara thought. Why did he have to stand there like a helpless child? The redhead wasn't the boss of him. Determined and letting himself forget that Sasori was, indeed, his Master, he put on his glasses and walked to his partner, grabbing the list and shoving the basket into his arms. "My turn to pick, your turn to carry."

Turning around, he knew Sasori's expression would remain indifferent, since it never changed when Deidara was bossing him around. Sighing, the younger male found out from looking at the list that there wasn't much left. "A couple of sodas and we're done."

Unfortunately, there was a miserably long queue, although quite reasonable, judging from all the people that had bumped into Deidara. Nonetheless how obvious, it left the bored artists standing there with nothing better to do than to irritate each other.

Deidara didn't even move an inch, when he felt something cold against his neck, presumably Sasori's fingers. Drawing letters on his skin, the redhead smirked when he felt his partner stiffen, obviously realizing the written word. "Stop. It," Deidara muttered under his breath, keeping his eyes focused in front of him.

"Why?" Sasori whispered so low, the younger male could barely hear as his master continued teasing the his skin.

"Now," Deidara breathed.

"Is that an order, brat?" Sasori muttered into the blonde's ear, slowly slipping his finger under his shirt.

"Just get out of here. Wait outside," the younger artist hissed.

The redhead chuckled and left, leaving Deidara wondering if he'd missed an inside joke. Nah, there couldn't be much to it. Probably just feeling superior. What kept bothering him was the feeling Sasori's fingers had left. An icy touch with a burning aftertaste, leaving behind the lust for more. Of course he'd declined due to all the people around them, but had it been them alone... _NO!_ a desperate voice in his head yelled at him. _You know who you are, you know what you want. Sasori is NOT on the wish list. Forget it for good, or you know you will regret it later._ Deidara was already so mad at himself, he wanted to slam his head against a rock 'til he forgot those thoughts due to amnesia.

"That's 5658 yens, sir," a female voice brought him back down to Earth.

"Oh, y-yeah," Deidara stuttered, smiling apologetically. It took him a minute of searching through his pockets to realize that Sasori had all the money given to them. Feeling his face going red, he cursed his partner to the deepest bits of hell, where he'd probably come from. No wonder the devil had been chuckling before leaving.

"I-i'm sorry, my big brother has the money," Deidara apologized, going with the sibling scenario, since it'd probably be more convincing and explainable than a friend having his wallet. "He's waiting for me outside, I'll give him a call."

Seeing as both the cashier and the people next in the queue were quickly growing impatient, he grabbed his phone from the pocket of his jeans. Cursing himself this time, for not putting the puppet master into the speed dials, he flipped through his contacts to find the redhead's name. At least he could sigh in relief, when Sasori picked up after the first ring.

"Uhm, Big Brother," Deidara said so that the cashier and all the other people waiting could hear, managing to put on his innocent little boy's, or girl's, act. "You forgot to give me the money. Please, come quickly, there are people waiting."

The chuckling in the phone was almost going to throw the blonde off the edge as he saw some of the security guards starting to give him warning looks. Not that he couldn't take them on, Pein would probably not approve.

"And what if I don't?" Sasori asked challengingly.

"You listen to me now, and listen good," Deidara hissed to the phone so low neither the cashier nor the people behind him could hear. "You're going to get your puppet ass here now, with the money, or I'm leaving all the groceries here and cooking you for lunch over a bonfire I will make of your puppets."

Deidara ended the call, putting on his relieved-kid's mask, hiding all of his anger behind it, to look at the cashier. "I'm sorry, he will be here in a minute."

Indeed, less than 60 seconds later, Sasori approached with a calming and assuring smile that Deidara didn't trust a little bit. This was obviously not the real Sasori, he was going to act as well.

"I'm so sorry for my little sister causing you problems," he said, wrapping one of his arms around the blonde, the other reaching out to hand over the money. Right after hearing those words, Deidara stiffened, smashing his foot against Sasori's as hard as he could while still smiling to the cashier. That bastard was so going to get it. Maybe blowing up his bed would be a good idea to consider.

"Yes, well-," the female looked down from Sasori's eyes, a little blush showing off her cheeks. "It's fine."

The woman's eyes wondered from the counter and accidentally collided with Deidara's, making her stop breathing. Giving the worker a warning death glare, the young artist wrapped his arm around his partner, pecking him suddenly on the cheek. He didn't care where this sudden gust of jealousy had come from, but he definitely wasn't going to let that lady get any ideas. _Take your eyes off him before you die,_ Deidara mouthed the words at the woman, making sure she got the message. The drained colour from her face confirmed the understanding.

"Let's go, Big Brother," the blonde fake-smiled up at his partner, handing him one bag of the groceries. He grabbed a bag himself as well, and dragged Sasori out of the mall before the uniformed bitch could make any other smooth moves.

Deidara came to a stop, once they got outside, but still wouldn't let go of his master's hand. What had that been all about? Seconds ago he'd promised himself to push all thoughts involving the puppeteer out of his head, and there he was, sucking the colour out of a female cashier's face, who'd dared to blush after being spoken to by Sasori. Why was it so hard to stick to the decision he'd made? He felt an annoying similarity with his roommate's puppets, controlled by the redhead.

"I love the jealousy in your eyes," Sasori said, looking at the blonde with his usual bored face.

"Well, I hate the sound of your voice, so please, shut up," Deidara snapped, turning around to face him. "Did you call the taxi yet?"

_No,_ the redhead mouthed, looking highly amused in spite of his expressionless face. The younger male growled, taking out his mobile once again. Why couldn't he just push his roommate away and, more importantly, why _was_ he so afraid of pushing him away?

* * *

><p><em>5658 yens = 50 euros = 70.28 dollars<em>

_If I promise to make the next chapter longer, will you review?_


	7. Chapter 7: Can't lose myself

_The next chapter is ready as you can see. I do not own Naruto. And i don't have anything else to say here. That's a first, eh? But I do have something to say at the end of this chapter, so please, make sure to read it as well. OK, hope you like it._

* * *

><p>"<em>Ready..."<em>

"If I win, you'll grant my one wish. Anything at all, Master."

"_Steady..."_

"If I win, you'll make mine come true, brat."

"_GO!"_

The loud gunshot by Kakashi set the two artists running, blowing dust on the spectators. The two of them had made another bet on running in the PE lesson and since their teacher found their arguments delightedly amusing, they were off, racing with the wind. As it also meant the other students got to slack, the artist couple had many supporters and were pretty popular. Their bets had gotten the crowd interested and to take bets amongst themselves as well.

"1000 on Deidara!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully. A girl behind him chuckled.

"You're on, fox-boy," Temari laughed. "Deidara is faster, but Sasori is going to cheat and win."

"Hmm, girl, when you put it like that," Tenten slowly spoke, weighing the options. "I guess I'm with you. 1000 on the redhead."

The Akatsuki, as you know, was an elite group in the camp, and even though the reason remained unknown for most of the students, they were treated differently as well, most of the time just ignored. Even a moron could tell by their looks that they could never fit in and would always remain as outsiders. But that's the reason morons aren't smart. Ever since Deidara had arrived, he'd been ignoring the traditional way of the clan, making friends outside the group as well. Due to his lively and social personality, people soon began seeing him as a friend and forgetting he belonged to the unsocial gang.

Although people had still been afraid of approaching the table Deidara was sitting at in the cafeteria, two students had managed to make the breakthrough. Naruto, pulling Sasuke along, had reached Deidara to pat on his shoulder, earning confused looks that were easily confused with death glares if you were expecting them to begin with, from the other people sitting around the table. That's why the fox-boy had forced his boyfriend to come along, to give him the feeling of backup, not that he'd ever admit it.

Deidara had been very relaxed and cheerful while turning around and speaking to Naruto, probably due to his obliviousness of the usual imaginary wall separating the Akatsuki from the other campers. Later on, had the blonde bomber's outside friends been surprised when he'd told them what his group members were really like. Their faces had been showing an expression you'd get when telling your friends you weren't wearing your underwear that day. Your straight friends, who were the same gender as you.

That'd been the first rock to fall from the imaginary wall, the first one to make the difference and make it collapse. Slowly, step by step, the Akatsuki had started to blend in, although some took a little longer than the others. Konan had been the first to make several girlfriends, driving the stunned Pein out of their house, when she'd invited them over to a sleepover. For some reason, Deidara'd been the only male allowed to enter, which was the reason his help had been needed to get the Leader's clothes and toothbrush out as the pierced boy intended to spend the night at the headquarters.

Sasori had been the slowest on this, earning several slaps from Deidara, when he'd ignored the outsiders, acting as if they weren't there. The blonde would only smile at his friends, telling them to ignore his bad habits. Slowly, the redhead had gotten used to it, though still not being very close to the other groups' members, he had become friendlier, or at least he had stopped the total ignoring. In spite of his personality, he'd become an idol among the girls, being constantly the main topic in girls' discussions. Still, hitting on him was a rare situation. The two artists were considered to be a couple, although Deidara wasn't quite aware of it, and as the blonde had earned respect among the females, they didn't want to ruin the relationship. Surprising the young artist didn't see it. It was like the girls had a silent agreement and every time someone was caught breaking their promise, she would be looked at as a traitor.

A loud laughter pierced through the crowd. "HAHA. You are all morons, if you take the little fucker for a fucking angel. Bets on the blonde bastard!" Hidan exclaimed in a laughter. The time when people would get offended by that boy's insults were long gone.

"Deidara!"

"Sasori!"

"The scorpion."

"The blonde."

"Look everyone, they're coming!" Ino shouted, pointing at the arriving artists.

All eyes on the finish line, the two partners crossed it side by side, bringing a gust of wind with them that messed up most of the spectators' hair. Coming to a stop, both of them bent forward, panting heavily.

"Did I win?" Deidara gasped, trying to catch his breath.

Sasori smirked at him, "You wish."

Both of the artists turned to look at Kakashi, along with the rest of the students. One could feel the tension growing, as they waited for the answer.

Kakashi shrugged, "It's a tie."

The drop in the moods was prompt, several groans escaping the mouths. Disappointment was glued to the crowd's faces as Kakashi dismissed them.

"Keep up the good work, boys. Your times are improving," the teacher said as he left the two of them alone on the field, referring to the previous bets.

"You're kidding." Deidara sat down on the ground before his legs could give away. "Again."

Sasori chuckled, looking at him, and sat down as well. "We always have the next time. And the one after the next."

The blonde smiled and looked into his Master's eyes as they stared at him. The brown eyes were so deep it gave the feeling that you could see the puppeteer's soul. A hypnotizing ocean that was worth drowning in.

"Tell me, what was your wish," Sasori said, curiosity flashing in his eyes. "The bet," he explained as he saw the blonde wasn't following him.

"Oh," Deidara said, looking down and then up again. "I guess I would've picked you not calling me a brat anymore."

Sasori burst out laughing, something he did not do very often. "That's it? Not the chance to change partners or leave the Akatsuki? Not the chance to stop calling me Master? Or making me a slave to serve you breakfast in your bed every morning? Cash? You _did _know it could've been anything, right?"

Deidara nodded, closing his eyes and falling on his back, to enjoy the sun. "I don't mind being your partner nor being in the Akatsuki. And get real, what would've you done if I'd demanded for money?"

Sasori shrugged, although the blonde couldn't see it. "Robbed a bank."

The younger male laughed, "I would've knocked out the guards only to watch the show on the security cameras."

A comfortable silence took place as Deidara was enjoying the feeling of the sunrays on his face and Sasori was just sitting there, looking at him. Soon, the blonde sat up, returning the stare to his partner.

"I told you mine, now tell me yours," Deidara pressed.

Sasori smirked, taking his time to answer, "I'm not sure you want to know."

Deidara wanted to argue, but a suspicious voice in his head told him that the redhead was probably right. Trying not to think about the possibilities, he stood up, waiting for Sasori before they started walking back to their house.

Still nervously thinking about the bet, Deidara finally ended the silence, "I'm not asking you your wish, BUT can you _at least_ put my mind to rest by saying that it wasn't anything perverted?"

Not daring to look in his way, the blonde only heard Sasori's low chuckle, although he didn't answer. Deidara swallowed and kept looking in front of him, quickening his space a little. "Perverted puppet bastard," he muttered under his breath, certain that the redhead would hear it.

"Uptight schoolgirl," Sasori chuckled back, having no doubts about the blonde's reaction.

Deidara came to a sudden stop, freezing for a moment. "You are so dead," he hissed, turning around to hit the puppeteer. Sasori laughed while dodging all of his attacks, retreating a little. Finally, he caught both of Deidara's fists in his palms.

"What do you do now?" he asked, leaning forward a little, leaving a miniature distance between their faces.

Deidara thought for a second. He could feel his anger fading away, but the fact was that it wasn't in his nature to surrender. Collecting all of his strength, he pushed Sasori with all his might, sending him flying onto his back. Unfortunately, since things rarely go according to the plan and the redhead had refused to let go of his fists, he was pulled down as well, landing on the puppeteer's chest.

Wanting to pound Sasori's chest for a couple of times, if not for making it hurt but for making him stop laughing, he tried to free his hands, but failed miserably. Shaking them frantically, he felt his will power slowly fading away. What was the point in resisting? It wasn't as if he'd wanted to really hurt him to begin with. The blonde rested his chin on their hands, looking at his partner, who had finally stopped laughing.

"Are you often like this?" Deidara just blurted his thoughts out bluntly.

"Like what?"

"Laughing, smiling. I wonder why I haven't seen you like this before," the younger male said thoughtfully.

Sasori sighed a little, "I think you're the only one, who has seen me like this."

Deidara raised his eyebrow. "What makes me so special?"

A long silence settled between them, the last question all but forgotten. The blonde couldn't help but feel comfortable just lying there. The warm feeling on his back and the even warmer feeling on his chest felt hypnotic as he, without realizing it himself, closed his eyes and rested his head on Sasori.

Who knows how long they would've stayed in that position, hadn't a cold gust of wind made the blonde return to Earth. "This position is so off," Deidara muttered, freeing his hands from Sasori's loosened grip and getting up.

Not bothering to wait for the redhead, he started walking towards the cafeteria. In a moment, he could hear his roommate following him in silence. He really didn't want to look at him, although he already knew what his face would be like. Expressionless. All of the emotions hidden and lost. Or, most likely, taken away. And Deidara knew, who the thief was.

Was it right to take them away? But there just wasn't any other way, Deidara numbly convinced himself. _He couldn't lose himself._ Ignoring the agony he breathed in with that thought, he closed his eyes for a second and then opened them again after pushing the door to the cafeteria open.

* * *

><p><em>To start with, the bet. They were obviously betting in yens. 1000 yens = 8.91 euros = 12.65 dollars<em>

_Secondly, I know it's uncharacteristic for Sasori to be laughing etc., but it's not. You see, in the manga/anime, we don't see the way Sasori would act around Deidara when his feelings were a little different and he's kind of in his characters while talking to others. I think. Oh God, I'm messed up. To sum up, I'm trying to describe Sasori with other people as I think he would/could act, using what i've read in the manga so far(haha. i'm only at the 275. chapter) and other characters with similar personalities from other mangas/animes as an example + of course, my own imagination and to describe the lighter side of him, I'm using, once again, my own imagination, and a boy I know as an example._

_Weirdly enough, I don't have such difficulties with Deidara. I have absolutely no idea if his and the original's personalities match. What I know I mostly take from Narutopedia and my friend's describtion. But usually, how I myself would react xD  
><em>

_And now a question to you: **what would you like to see in this fanfic?** **BESIDES SMUT?** Some seem to like Deidara's habit to punch Sasori while others like the cuteness between them. Since I'm a little low on ideas (I have NOT run out of them, just a little low), I though of asking **what have you liked the best in this story so far?  
><strong>_

_Um, since answers mean reviews, I guess it's not necessary to add my request for you to review?_

__Alright then, Peace People!_**  
><strong>_


	8. Chapter 8: Newcomer

_The good news is that the new chapter is ready and it's longer than the previous ones. The bad news is that at the end of this chapter, many of you are probably willing to kill me. I'll give you my reasoning at the end, since I don't want to spoil the story._

_But, now, ATTENTION PLEASE! I recently remembered I haven't told you a couple of things about this fic._

_Deidara Iwaga, age 17, 166 cm tall (the same as in the manga/anime), birthday on May 5th, blood type AB_

_Sasori Akasuna, age 19, 168 cm tall (4 cm taller than in the anime/manga), birthday on November 8th, blood type AB_

_I do not own Naruto._

_Conclusion: SASORI IS TALLER THAN DEIDARA! Actually, other than their ages and Sasori's height, everything remains the same as in the anime/manga._

* * *

><p>„MASTER!" a loud whine came from the bathroom, making Sasori stand up. "Where is my comb?"<p>

The redhead went to the doorway to lean against the wall, and watch a half-naked Deidara turn the interior of the bathroom upside down. Back at home, the blonde was used to sleeping in only his underwear and, due to his laziness, changing into everyday clothes only while in the need of going out. Although he might've put some sweatpants on, most of the time he had been naked from the waist up. It had been a good thing, saving lot of his shirts from getting spoiled by paint, but you couldn't find anything good about it with a dirty-minded partner, living in the same room. Or you could.

Sasori chuckled at his roommate's frustration, a little spark dancing playfully in his eyes.

"What's so funny?" Deidara snapped, looking at the redhead.

"I do not think you will find it there," Sasori said with a smirk. "For an unknown reason, I recall someone throwing random stuff at me yesterday night, like a girl would to make someone shut up about her crush."

Deidara frowned at the last night's memory, clearly not having forgotten about his reasons. "You did deserve it, although none of the stuff hit you. Except for that one," he added, pointing at the purple bruise on Sasori's wrist.

"I think that might've been the comb," the redhead reasoned. "You will probably find it behind my bed."

Deidara sighed heavily. "Could you, please, get it for me while I clean up this mess?" he asked, gazing at the piles of stuff lying on the bathroom floor.

"You can clean up later," Sasori said, leaving the doorway. "Get the uniform on you or we're going to be late."

Deidara dashed towards his wardrobe, having no trouble finding his uniform in it. After being dressed, he grabbed the comb from Sasori, quickly doing his hair, while his roommate was just leaning back, watching him with the usual boredom in his eyes.

"Done," Deidara smiled. "Let's go."

In spite of Sasori's warning of them being late, they managed to make it to the camp centre on time, where all the other campers were already waiting in a line, along with the members of the Akatsuki. The artist couple joined them, side by side, just in time to see a bus stopping a couple of metres away, on the road. New students.

Deidara watched them get off the bus, one by one, not noticing any of their faces. Listening to Iruka's voice introducing them, he wondered why no one had been lined up to greet him when he had arrived. _Probably because I'd been sent in advance. _He thought they were done, when he noticed one last person on the bus.

The boy had short and spiky brick-red hair and the kanji for "love" carved on the left side of his forehead. His forelocks parted on the left side, making the kanji more visible. There were tanuki-like black rings around his green eyes; eyes that Deidara recognized. He wore black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. With this, he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips.

"_No way," _Deidara whispered. Before Sasori could ask what he had meant and before Iruka could say the last name, two blonde girls could be seen running across the field in the newcomer's direction. Except, the one leaving behind his stunned roommate, was male.

"Gaara!" Deidara shouted as the girl running with him shouted "Brother!" both of them simultaneously wrapping their arms around the redheaded male. As you can imagine, all the eyes were on them, until the crowd collected themselves and, mostly the ones believing the two artists were a couple, realized what Sasori must've felt. Slowly, as if afraid the puppeteer would kill them, they turned their heads towards him, only to find his expression indifferent. Sighing in relief of not being under a threat, people turned around again, waiting for Iruka to say the last name.

"Sabaku Gaara."

Sasori was lying on his bed in his uniform, staring at the ceiling, waiting for the blonde to come. Deidara had definitely some explaining to do, although he himself probably wouldn't see it that way. What really were his rights over the blonde? The younger male didn't owe him anything. And no matter how much Sasori wanted to deny it, Deidara was as independent as he could be, not really relying on anyone. The puppeteer ran a hand across his face in frustration, wincing a little when he heard the door click open.

"Where were you?" Sasori asked in a monotone voice, forcing all the demanding notes out of it.

"Eating lunch at the cafeteria," Deidara answered, looking a little puzzled. "Why didn't you-?"

"I mean _before _that," Sasori cut the blonde sharply off, covering his eyes with his hand to block the sun shining at him through the window.

"I watched Gaara getting settled in his new house," the younger male answered happily, completely oblivious to his roommates frustration. "Why do you-?"

"Who is he?" the redhead asked, cutting the blonde short once again.

"A childhood friend, but I haven't him in ages, since me and my family moved. He used to be my neighbour."

Sasori sat up promptly, instantly turning to look at the younger male, straight into the eyes. "What _is he _to you?"

Deidara frowned, confusion settling on his face. "I don't know what you mean." he replied, pausing a little. "Master, what's wrong?"

The older male kept staring the blonde for a few seconds in silence, before turning away and standing up. "Nothing," he muttered, going towards the door. "Forget it."

Deidara watched him slamming the door shut after leaving, not knowing what to make of it. What had he done wrong? He was too puzzled to even get angry at him like he normally would have. WHO DID HE THINK HE WAS, ACTING LIKE THAT?

The following week turned out quite awkward as none of the artists spoke to each other. Deidara had no idea what had gone into his partner, but he gave no effort to be the first one to break the silence either. Since there were no new missions, they weren't compelled to speak to each other and the only time they had to be together was during their time in the cafeteria. The Akatsuki table grew awfully silent every time both of them were sitting at it. You didn't need that much imagination to see the lightning bolts flashing between them. As time went by, Sasori began making appearances at the table less, until he skipped the food breaks altogether.

Deidara was sitting at a bench in the camp centre, drawing into his notebook, when he heard someone approach him. Raising his head in the hope to see his roommate, he disappointedly lowered his gaze again, when he understood that it was just Ino.

"Deidara!" she yelled, still being a couple of metres away. "Where is Sasori?"

"How the hell should I know?" he muttered, not bothering to ask why she cared.

Ino stopped in front of him, placing her hands on her hips. "Aren't you two together?"

Deidara froze right on spot, his look going blank. "Could you, please, repeat that last line?" he slowly hissed, shifting his eyes to look at the girl.

"Aren't you two together?" Ino asked again, ignoring the obvious sarcasm in Deidara's voice. "Shouldn't you know where he is?"

"WHO THE FUCK GAVE YOU AN IDEA LIKE THAT?" the male yelled at the girl, sounding pretty much like Hidan. He stood up in a harsh movement, making Ino back up a little. "I'm not together with anyone."

Slamming the door closed, Deidara stepped into his house to find Sasori sitting there, working on his puppet. "Ino is looking for you," he growled and leaned back at the door to catch his breath and slowly calm down. _Breathe, just breathe, _he thought and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he found Sasori right in front of him, trying to get through.

"Wait," the blonde said, placing his hands on his roommate's chest. "Please, explain. I'm not sure I want to go another week like this."

Sasori's face still remained expressionless, although there was something hidden in his eyes. "Why don't you tell me about your past with Gaara?"

Deidara's eyes narrowed in suspicion, looking directly at his roommate. "Why do you want to know?"

"You don't trust me, do you?"

"No," the blonde answered without hesitation. "No, I don't."

"Then get out of my way," Sasori spat, pushing Deidara aside and exiting the house.

* * *

><p><em>My reasoning for you hating me now is me ruining the couple's relationship. Too bad.<em>

_Anyway, about Gaara. He's one of my favourite characters in the story( I have MANY. maybe one day I'll make a list...). When I first saw Sasori's picture, the main difference I found between him and Gaara was that he had used a black eyeliner only on his lower eyelids while Gaara had used it on the upper ones as well lol._

_To be honest, I was weighing my options on using Tayuya (again, one of my favourites. If you don't remember her, look her up on google or MAL) as Deidara's childhood friend. I decided to go with Gaara, because he has siblings (which means there are more options on how the story could develop) and it gives an impression of Deidara having a thing for redheaded guys xD _

_So, please, review/comment! And thank you everyone who has done it so far!_

_Peace!_


	9. Chapter 9: I will leave you

_I don't own Naruto._

_ I like this chapter._

* * *

><p>Deidara was staring at a door, feeling like he was out of options. Or it could have been just his poor imagination, although, as an artist, that was hardly the case. Summarising his previous thoughts in his head, he clenched his fist and knocked on the door.<p>

"Deidara?" a blue-haired girl came out, looking a little confused and worried. "What brings you here?"

"Um, Konan," Deidara paused for a second, trying to steady his voice as he watched into the girl's eyes with a blank look. "Can I... stay over?"

* * *

><p>Deidara placed his bag on the floor, next to Konan's bed, and sat down beside it. "Thank you. I really really <em>really <em>appreciate it_."_

"Don't worry about it, Dei," the girl said, waving the comment off. "But why are you here?"

Deidara sighed heavily. He opened his mouth to answer, but closed it promptly. What was he going to say? He wasn't even sure himself, how could he explain it to someone else? He had just felt like it?

"I...," the blonde started, choosing his words carefully. "I guess I just couldn't take it anymore. It was impossible to stay at that house without thinking about leaving."

"What happened then?" Konan asked in a concerned, yet puzzled voice. "You have survived this long, with Sasori teasing you and all, and now that he has backed off a little, _now_ you want to leave?"

"_Now_ he's always dead serious. He doesn't even open his mouth to irritate me anymore. He's like away in his own dark world, and he, acting like that, causes an atmosphere that's even more depressing than in a funeral."

"Was it something that you did, maybe?" Konan guessed.

"What could _I_ do to make him act like that? I haven't even blown up his bed yet!" Deidara exclaimed. "Although he has it coming. But I doubt even that could influence me. He'd probably just lay down on my bed, giving me the choice of either sharing the bed with him or sleeping on the ground."

"Since when has he been acting like that?" Konan asked, feeling like in an investigation.

"Ever since the new students arrived," Deidara replied, instantly remembering the snap in Sasori. _Ever since Gaara showed up._

Konan fell quiet, looking only in front of her. The silence felt comforting for Deidara, helping him relax a little. But still, one single thought kept haunting him. _You have survived this long, with Sasori teasing and all, and now that he has backed off a little, now you want to leave?_ Konan's words echoed in his head. He couldn't find the reason for him acting that way. Usually, it wasn't a problem for him to ignore other people's emotions, but now he was running away from them. Now that Sasori had finally let him be. What was wrong with him?

"Deidara, aren't you coming?"

The blonde looked up, seeing Konan standing by the door, ready to leave.

"Come where?" he asked, still on his own train of thought.

"To dinner."

"No," Deidara said, maybe a little too fast. "I'm not hungry."

Konan looked at him for a second and then smiled. "I'll bring you something," she said, seeing through Deidara's bluff. Of course the blonde was hungry, but the wish to not see a certain person at the moment overwhelmed him.

"Thanks," Deidara said.

Konan nodded and was just about to step out, when the blonde stopped him.

"Wait!" he said.

The girl paused, looking back at the boy.

"Please, don't tell anyone that I'm here," Deidara said, feeling like a coward for asking something like that. "Except for Pein."

Konan nodded, and closed the door behind her.

Deidara sighed and curled up on her bed to stop the sudden shivering. He didn't understand why he was acting like this. All this because of Sasori's sulking? It was ridiculous and pathetic. He sat up for a second to dig out his Ipod from his bag. He put the earphones into his ears and laid down again.

Deidara'd never been into mainstream pop music, finding it too meaningless. His playlist was filled with rock bands and a few metal ones. Screaming in songs wasn't quite his cup of tea, although he found it acceptable in some bands, like Linkin Park and 30 Seconds to Mars. Still, most of the time, he tried to avoid it.

Ironically, now he was glad he had songs like that in his playlist. He picked one and turned the volume up, letting the singer's voice pierce through his head, driving all his thoughts into a corner. He tried to focus on the lyrics, starting to wonder if he'd look at screamo a little bit differently from now on.

Deidara woke up 3 hours later, earphones still on. He stretched out his hand, trying to find his Ipod. He turned off the music and looked around in the room. He found Pein sitting behind his desk, writing something on a paper.

"Pein?" Deidara asked sheepishly.

"You're awake," the redhead said, turning to look at him.

Deidara felt awkward. Had Konan told him what had happened? What must've he been thinking when he'd entered the house and found Deidara sleeping in one of the beds?

"Leader, I-," Deidara started, planning to explain, although he wasn't quite sure how.

"I know," he said, turning back to his paper. "Konan told me."

"Oh," Deidara said, feeling relieved he didn't have to explain. He looked down on his lap, not knowing what to do. He wanted to give his ears a little rest and take a break from listening to music and he wasn't in the mood to draw either. What else did people do on their free time?

"Deidara?" Pein called for his attention.

"Yes?" the blonde responded, looking up.

"I have nothing against you staying here, make yourself feel like home like all Konan's girlfriends have done so far, _but _are you sure you don't want to tell Sasori where you are?"

Deidara sighed once before answering. "What's it for him? He's not my nanny."

"Then I advise you to switch your mobile off," Pein said, smirking.

Deidara couldn't help but laugh at that. "I don't think there's any need. He probably won't even notice the difference."

"Trust me, you're wrong," Pein assured him. "I've known him a lot longer than you have."

"True, but that still doesn't make me believe you," Deidara said, feeling his mood slowly rising. "My cell stays on."

"Suit yourself."

Deidara was glad he had decided to come. He noticed a couple of sandwiches on Konan's table, probably brought for him. Deidara sat down behind the table and started to eat.

"Where is Konan?" he asked, after swallowing his first bite.

"She's staying over at Ino's. Another slumber party," Pein said, rolling his eyes. "Girls."

"I hope I wasn't the one driving her out of the house," Deidara muttered worriedly.

"Nah, they had it planned for days."

* * *

><p>Deidara woke up at his mobile ringing for the tenth time. Slowly, trying to make sense of reality, he turned the light on and grabbed his cell phone. What he saw made him feel like being punched into the gut.<p>

_10 missed calls_

_8 messages_

"I told you so," Pein said with a smirk. He was still awake, lying on his bed and reading a book. Deidara didn't answer. Instead, he opened the first message. It was from Sasori.

_where the hell are you brat?_

_You just COULDN'T leave the brat out, could you? _Deidara thought to himself while opening the next message.

_pick up ur damn cell_

_- Sasori_

_Brat if u won't show up in ten minutes im gonna search every dmn house in dis camp til i find u_

The third message had been sent at 12:20 pm. Deidara glanced at the clock. It was 12:41 pm.

Rushing, Deidara flipped through the next messages.

_SEMPAI, SASORI IS LOOKING FOR U AND IS VERY ANGRY TOBI SCARED OF SASORI HELP TOBI_

_TOBI_

_Dei, I know how u feel, but please, consider calling Sasori before he demolishes the whole camp._

_Love,_

_Konan_

_Tell your roommate to knock before entering someone's damn house._

_Sasuke_

_DID YOU FUCKING SET THE PUPPET FUCKERS CRIB ON FIRE OR MURDER ONE OF HIS DOLLS HE LOOKS LIKE HIS MOTHER WAS RAPED._

_HIDAN_

_Deidara u r living with the devil_

_Temari_

Deidara kept staring at the screen, his brain completely frozen. What the hell did Sasori think he was doing? It was past midnight and he was breaking into random houses only to find him, while he had ignored him for a week? Did that damn boy think he was some kind of god?

Deidara dialled the redhead's number, not surprised when he picked up after the first ring.

"Where the hell are you?" Sasori hissed lowly, sounding as if he'd kill anyone in his way. Deidara didn't let it scare him.

"_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING MORON?" _he yelled into the phone, making Pein burst out laughing. The pierced teenager was completely aware of what was going on, thanks to Konan's messages. "_IT'S PAST MIDNIGHT AND YOU'RE JUST RANDOMLY BREAKING INTO OTHER CAMPERS' HOUSES? IF YOU COULDN'T FIND YOUR BED YOU SHOULD'VE SLEPT ON THE FLOOR AND NOT CAUSED A CHAOS IN THE WHOLE CAMP."_

Deidara had said it all in one breath and was now gasping, taking time to catch his breath.

"Where. Are. You?"

Deciding there was no point in hiding like this anymore, the blonde surrendered. "I'm at Pein's house."

"I'm coming to get you," Sasori said and Deidara heard through the phone how he started walking.

"NO," Deidara shouted. "YOU'RE GOING BACK TO OUR HOUSE, FIND YOUR BED AND GO TO SLEEP."

"Either you're coming back as well or I'm coming over there."

Deidara remained silent for a couple of seconds before sighing in frustration, "I'm coming."

* * *

><p><em>I wanted to write, what will happen when Deidara goes back to their house, in this chapter, making it the longest chapter I've written so far, BUT it's 3 am and I'm more tired than I would be right before my death. And I REALLY wanted to publish this chapter today, since I'll be gone for some days and won't be able to writepublish anything._

_What will happen when Deidara goes back?__  
><em>

_I'll leave you waiting with that question in mind ^_^ (feel free to post your guesses in the reviews)  
><em>

_Also, a BIG thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far. I feel like you appreciate me more than some of my friends xD_

_I'll get back to writing as soon as I can!_

_Peace !_


	10. Chapter 10: 3 sounds

_Heyy people. I'm reallyreallyreally...reallyreallyreally sorry for keeping you waiting for so long and for this chapter being SO. DAMN. EXTREMELY. SHORT!_

_I didn't have any ideas and... I didn't want to write anything lame... but now I have a few ideas for the next chap ^^ _

_I will start writing the next chapter as soon as possible, I MEAN IT. *opens a new word document*_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot._

* * *

><p>Deidara pushed the door open and stepped inside, latching it behind him. The room was completely dark, all of the lights were off. The blonde knew his roommate was in the room, although he couldn't spot him. He ran his hand along the wall, trying to find the switch, when someone grabbed his arm and switched on the light for him.<p>

Deidara blinked twice and squinted at the light, shading his eyes with his free hand to let them adjust.

"What the-?" he started to ask, but stopped promptly when he found Sasori's face only a few inches away from his own. Deidara gulped after seeing the murderous hatred on the redhead's face. No wonder his friends had been scared of him, his roommate was insane.

"Um, hey Master!" Deidara exclaimed with a forced casual tone and smile. "I'm back!" The younger male would've laughed at his own sad attempt had he not been seriously scared for his own life. He felt Sasori's grip tighten, threatening to break his arm if it continued like this.

"Sasori... it hurts. Let go," he said in a calm voice. Sasori blinked twice, as if waking up from a dream, and after staring at the blonde for a couple of seconds, shoved the hand away.

"Never do that again. Ever," he hissed, still not moving away, causing Deidara feel a little uncomfortable in his own private space.

"What...?" the younger male asked in confusion, his train of thought not catching up. "Do what?"

"Leave," Sasori put so much stress on the single word, he almost spelled it. The redhead stepped back and turned away, going towards the couch.

"_What?" _Deidara asked, clearly pissed off now, forgetting all his fears. "Who do you think you are to tell me what I should do? I only returned so you wouldn't destroy the whole camp. Very mature, by the way."

Sasori nodded absentmindedly, turning the TV on and sitting down on the sofa; clearly expressing he wasn't interested in the blonde's complaints.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Deidara yelled, without getting any response. He grabbed the remote from his roommate, turning the TV off. Not that the redhead would've been able to watch anyway, since the younger male was standing right in front of him, blocking his view.

"Bastard! After ignoring me for a _whole week, _you go and turn half of the camp upside down, to get me to come back here, only to _continue _ignoring me? What kind of god do you think you are? You don't even _care _whether I'm dead or alive."

Sasori's eyes narrowed at the last sentence, glaring at his roommate. "Is that what you think?"

"Yes!" Deidara exclaimed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "_That's _the reason I don't understand your actions."

"Would my actions make any sense, if you were wrong?"

"Are you implying that you actually _care _whether my heart's beating or not?" Deidara asked, the sarcasm obvious in his voice.

Sasori stood up, making Deidara back off a little. He placed his hand on the left side of the blonde's chest, where he could feel his heartbeat. "Your heartbeat is one of the three sounds in this world I _actually care _about."

Deidara listened dumbfounded to the statement replaying in his head. Sasori waited patiently for Deidara to absorb those words, showing off patience no one knew he had in him. He watched the blonde's expressions change from stunned to confused, from confused to furious and from furious to mad.

"You. Damn. PLAYBOY!" Deidara yelled, pushing Sasori away, onto the sofa. He wanted to slap himself for the blush on his cheeks. Instead, he decided it would be a better idea to start beating Sasori. The redhead didn't even try to defend himself, when Deidara kept punching his arms, putting all his anger into the hits. "AND YOU DARE TO ASK ME _WHY I DON'T TRUST YOU? DO YOU WANT TO KNOW? IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST LIKE E V E R Y B O D Y E L S E! _A DECEIVING DUPLICITOUS _LIAR! Just like everybody else..." _Deidara didn't realize he was crying until two tears fell on Sasori's pants, starting to soak in.

Deidara felt all the energy he'd had slowly draining out of him when he collapsed on Sasori's legs. There was less and less strength in his hits as he still kept pounding the redhead's arms, feeling his willpower abandoning him completely when Sasori grabbed his fists.

"Relax, Dei, Relax," Sasori said, pulling the blonde against his chest. He released his roommate's fists and put his hands on the younger male's back, as the blonde literally fell on him, sobbing while still pounding weakly against his shoulders. Sasori ran one of his hands along his partner's spine when the other hand was caressing the blonde's hair as he cried himself to sleep.

Deidara woke up from his dreamful sleep, having a hard time opening his eyes. He could feel the surface he was lying on was somewhat different from what his bed usually felt like, a little out of shape, but also warmer. He opened his eyes a notch, snapping them fully open when he saw what he had been sleeping on.

"Morning, brat," Sasori greeted him with a warm smile, not sharing the awkwardness Deidara felt.

"Did I fall asleep on you, Master?" the blonde asked with an indifferent voice, not a hint of blush on his face as he got up to sit on his own on the sofa.

"_Fell _is quite the right word," the redhead quipped, the usual smirk on his face.

Deidara sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair, feeling quite pissed at himself. "Look, Master, I'm sorry," he said, not even exactly sure what it was he was sorry about. It just felt right if he apologized. He kept his gaze down, not feeling like meeting his partner's eyes at the moment.

"Deidara, I'm not mad."

The blonde's eyes went huge when he stared at the floor and they didn't change when he shifted his gaze to look at the redhead. Slowly bending forward, he grabbed his partner's collar in a harsh movement, shaking him fiercely. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SASORI AKASUNA?"

The redhead burst out laughing, wrapping his arms around the blonde to stop the shaking."You dare to question your Master's presence?" Sasori asked mockingly.

Deidara gasped dramatically, letting go of the collar to cover his mouth with his hands. "Oh god, it's still you. I already hoped they had found a replacement."

Sasori chuckled. "You know how to break a man's heart, brat."

"You have a heart?" Deidara mocked, a grin on his face.

"You're a man?"

Both males turned their heads in the voice's direction, seeing Konan standing in the doorway. Taking their looks as an invitation to step in, the girl moved closer, closing the door behind her.

"You know, with that hair, you'd be a perfect match for Kisame," Sasori retorted, seemingly forgetting his hands were still wrapped around the blonde. Although, knowing him, that was hardly something he'd forget.

"Very funny, doll-lover," Konan quipped back before changing the subject. "I'm glad to see you two have made up. The next mission would've been a little difficult otherwise."

"A mission?" Deidara parroted, not sure if he should've been happy or annoyed.

"Yes," the girl nodded. "Pein wants to see both of you in the headquarters." With that said, she turned around, walking out of the door without a glance back.

Deidara looked after her, before turning to look at the redhead, who had raised his eyebrows. "Guess we'd better go," the blonde said, getting off. Sasori nodded as a response and they both left the house, forgetting to lock it.

"By the way, Master," Deidara said to get the redhead's attention. "What _are _the three sounds in this world you care about?" The blonde still wasn't sure if Sasori had been telling the truth yesterday, but that statement had caught his attention.

The answer the older male gave was automatic, catching the blonde off guard. "The sounds of your heartbeat, breathing and voice."

* * *

><p>Yes, yes, yes, yes, it was SHORT. But I will try to make the next chapter a lot more interesting, and even if I fail to keep that promise, the next chapter will definitely be longer.<p>

Thank you for bearing with me.

Review, if you still think I deserve one T_T


	11. Chapter 11: In Madrid

_Finally a long chapter. Took me long enough, but now it's done. FINALLY. _

_There's this shop here that I mention, called Backstreet. It's an awesome shop, one of the best and I know it's only in Finland and I know it being in Madrid makes no damn sense, but chill and ignore that little detail. _

_Now I need to apologize to everyone who can speak Spanish and who have been to Madrid. I have never been there and my Spanish skills are nonexistent. Fortunately, so are Dei's and Sasori's, but the native... well, I did my best. I'm working on those skills, but at the moment... And to those who live in Madrid, if you didn't know what the city looked like to tourists, you do know now and if my descriptions differ from your hometown maps, it's those mapmakers that are wrong, not me. So Peace & Chill._

* * *

><p>When Sasori and Deidara entered the room on the third floor, Pein was already waiting in his chair, Konan sitting in his lap.<p>

"Glad you could make it," Pein said sarcastically, a smirk that was very similar to Sasori's, on his face.

"I see that this one will be a bigger mission," Sasori said, glancing at Konan. She wouldn't have been there had she not had her own part in the mission.

"A lot bigger than you're guessing at the moment. We'll be working in teams of 4, 4 and 2. Kisame, Itachi, Hidan and Kakuzu are already on the plane and Tobi and Zetsu are already there. But their tasks are of no concern to you," Pein said, handing them both an envelope. "We'll leave in an hour." With that, he dismissed the artist couple.

* * *

><p>"Since when do we get to know so little about the mission?" Deidara asked when they got back to the house.<p>

"Quit complaining, brat. You've never been on a bigger mission like this before, correct?" Sasori asked, sitting down behind his desk and opening his envelope. Deidara shook his head as a reply. "You'll get to know enough details soon enough. Now pack your things, we haven't got all day."

The blonde pouted a little, but obeyed nevertheless. He opened his wardrobe and dug in the depths of it until he found the bag he was looking for. He found a little sack of clay from the corner of the closet and threw it into the bag along with some spare clothes.

Deidara took off his cloak and changed into a pair of tight jeans and a black button-down shirt, pushing the long sleeves up to his elbows. Double checking everything to confirm he was ready, he looked at the redhead. Sasori had just taken off his shirt and was going through his clothes in the wardrobe, when Deidara's eyes fell on his naked back. The younger male would've probably blushed, had something on the redhead's skin not caught his attention.

Slowly, he stepped closer and, without even thinking about it, ran a finger along a long red scar on Sasori's back. The older male froze at the touch for a moment, but relaxed as he felt the soft fingers carefully caress his skin.

"Master, how did you get this?" Deidara asked sheepishly, removing his hand from the other's back and looking up. The wound was pretty deep and must've hurt like hell for quite some time. It divided the redhead's back diagonally into two parts like a lightning bolt. Deidara could only imagine too clearly the bandaged Sasori lying still on a bed, not saying a word, even though the wound was burning up.

"Not all missions go smoothly, brat," Sasori replied. He continued to go through his clothes, shoving some t-shirts aside, but came to a sudden stop when he felt the blonde's lips press against his back. Deidara traced the scar with his lips slowly, sending shivers down the older male's spine. He ran up and down a couple of times, before pulling away and grabbing his bag.

"I'll be waiting for you in the camp's centre," the blonde said and rushed out of the door, without glancing back.

* * *

><p>After 4 hours of travel, they arrived at the Madrid airport, where there was a taxi waiting for them for a half an hour long ride to the hotel. Deidara had been sleeping through the whole flight and woken up only to get off the plane and stumble to the taxi to fall asleep again. For him, it was only five seconds until he felt someone poking his shoulder. He opened his eyes slowly and saw that they'd arrived in front of a huge 12-storey building, supposedly the hotel.<p>

Deidara yawned and would've taken his time on the backseat, had Sasori not dragged him out of the car by his arm. The blonde complained sleepily, but shut up once his luggage was thrown at him from the trunk. He winced when the taxi driver shut the trunk with a slam, saying something to Konan, the only one of the four of them, who could speak Spanish fluently.

When Deidara'd once asked her where she had learned it, Hidan had said something about a Spanish strip club she had used to worked at, before being silenced by a bitch slap, followed by ten punches in the gut by Konan.

The girl had slapped him, hit him, punched, hit, spat in the face and beaten the silver-haired boy for 10 minutes straight, before Hidan fell on the ground, blood running from his nose. You'd think Hidan had fought back, sparing himself the humiliation of being beaten by a girl, but no, he hadn't. The reason was quite simple, he preferred being punched by a girl rather than getting beaten up, punished and humiliated by the leader of the Akatsuki, for laying a finger on his girlfriend.

Konan had then put on her usual friendly smile, acting as if nothing had happened, and explained to Deidara that she'd lived in Spain until her 10th birthday. The blonde had nodded slowly, anxiously glancing at the boy lying on the ground behind the angel looking girl.

* * *

><p>Sasori unlocked their hotel room and stepped inside, Deidara lazily following him. The room looked glamorous and lofty, the same quality all their previous rooms had been. There was a plasma screen TV and a bubble bath in the suite. Too bad they wouldn't have the time to enjoy them. They'd have some brief hours of sleep here, before they went on the mission and when they finally got back, neither of them would feel awake enough to even think about turning on the TV.<p>

Deidara groaned at the thought of the next day and tossed his bags into a corner of the room, falling down on the king-sized bed as though dead.

"You slept the whole way here against my shoulder and you're still tired?" Sasori asked sceptically, putting down his luggage by the wardrobe.

"I'll let exhaustion kill me tomorrow, but for now, I want to sleep," Deidara muttered into the blanket, kicking off his shoes.

Sasori didn't say anything as he took off his shirt and slipped his jeans off, before crossing the room to the bed. He stared at the blonde lying across the whole bed for a moment and shook him slightly. An annoyed low mumble was given as a response, but it wasn't clear enough for him to make out the words.

Sighing, he picked the younger male up and placed him under the covers on his side. He grabbed the sleeve of the blonde's jacket and pulled it off, thinking it would be quite uncomfortable if the spiky buttons happened to press against him during the night.

He crawled into the bed next to the blonde and wrapped his arm around the fast asleep male, before closing his own eyes and going under as well.

* * *

><p>Deidara woke up with a big yawn, feeling surprisingly well rested. He opened his eyes and saw it was already light outside, the sun was high up in the sky. This probably meant a change in plans, since there was no way Pein would've let them sleep so long if things had gone according the original plan.<p>

"What time is it?" he muttered into Sasori's bare chest he'd already gotten used to. No matter what position he fell asleep in, if Sasori was in the same bed, he would always end up lounging on the older male's chest.

"Eleven am," Sasori answered. Judging by his voice, he'd already been up for some time.

"What are the plans for today?" Deidara asked in a hoarse voice that was the normal for him in the morning.

"Pein cancelled the mission for today, saying Zetsu and Tobi were taking longer than originally planned," Sasori said indifferently. "Which means we have the whole day to ourselves."

This livened Deidara up. He almost jumped on top of the older male, grabbing his face between his hands and looking him straight into the eye. "Can we go shopping?" he asked in a theatrically serious tone.

Sasori's expression that had looked completely stunned, turned into a soft, and a bit amused, smile. "Sure."

Deidara clapped his hands and dashed out of the bed at the speed of light, to the bathroom, grabbing his towel on the way.

* * *

><p>"What do you want to do first?" Sasori asked as they were walking down a street, taking a random turn to left.<p>

Deidara heard his stomach growl and pressed his hand against it, as if to make it go quiet. "Breakfast would be nice."

Sasori nodded thoughtfully, looking around in search of a cafe or a sign to lead them to one. He couldn't find any, although he suspected it to be because of his inability to understand Spanish. There were many people on the streets though, most of them looking friendly enough to ask directions from.

"Um, Sasori? Do you speak Spanish?" Deidara asked, thinking a little bit ahead. How were they supposed to communicate with people around here? Did anyone in this country speak English at all or would they have to use some kind of hand signs?

"No, but I have a dictionary and a pronunciation guide in my phone," the older male replied with an easy-going attitude. Deidara looked at him sceptically, doubting the chances of anyone understanding him, but sighed then, realizing they didn't have any other options anyway. Fortunately, he remembered a couple of Spanish expressions himself from a website he'd used to visit. He was almost certain he'd understand when someone said "no".

"Perdón!" Sasori stopped a Mexican looking female, pronouncing the word the way it definitely wasn't meant to be pronounced. "Habláis ingles?" _(A/N: Translation: Excuse me! Do you speak English?) _

The girl looked confused, taking a little time to understand what the stranger had just asked. Then her guessing expression cleared, letting the boys know she had probably understood them. "No," she replied, her smile apologetic.

_Great, _Sasori and Deidara thought simultaneously, staring at the girl with blank expressions. It wasn't as if they hadn't understood, like the girl probably thought, but they had no idea what else to say. What could they say? Even if they cussed for a whole minute straight, the girl wouldn't understand a word they were saying.

"Wait," Sasori said, raising his finger at the still standing girl, digging out his phone. He didn't expect her to understand what he'd said, but his motion should've been universal enough. After two minutes of awkward silence, he found the words he'd been looking for in the mobile dictionary.

"Dónde... cafeteria?" he asked in a hesitating voice, raising his eyebrows at the last word he'd pronounced the English way_. (A/N: Translation: Where... cafeteria?)_ Deidara wasn't sure whether to laugh or to face palm himself. The expression on his Master's face was highly amusing, he swore if he'd had a camera or his phone with him, he would've taken a picture. The girl still looked clueless, though, sending Sasori searching for new words. "Comida? Desayuno...? Comprar?" _(A/N: Translation: Food? Breakfast...? Buy?)_

Deidara made a mental note to learn how to say "Where the fuck can I get some breakfast around here?" in at least five different languages, starting with Spanish. Fortunately, the girl's expression cleared once again and this time her smile wasn't apologetic.

"Oh, sí! Blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah y blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah. Blah-blah-blah-blah-blah y blah-blah-blah-blah-blah y blah," the girl finished with a relieved smile, not noticing the speechless looks on the boys' faces. Deidara and Sasori both stared at her with wide eyes, looking like they had just heard Chinese in Russian dialect. After a few moments, Sasori was about to check his dictionary again, but Deidara stopped him.

"No entiendo," he said in a little bit more understandable Spanish than Sasori had managed to. _(A/N: Translation: I don't understand.) _

The girl's expression turned apologetic again, but it also looked like she wasn't willing to give up.

"Vaya derecho," she said slowly, showing them the right direction. "Doble a la izquierda," – she motioned left – "Cruce la calle y allá – cafetería." _(A/N: Translation: Go straight, turn left, cross the street and there – cafeteria.)_ Deidara could tell she was trying to use as few words as possible.

He smiled at her gratefully and nodded, "Gracias_." (A/N: Translation: Thank you.)_

"De nada," she replied and waved them goodbye, walking away. _(A/N: Translation: You're welcome.)_

Sasori looked at the blonde, his expression a mix of different emotions. Without a word, they both started walking in the direction the girl had stated the cafe to be.

"Why didn't we just ask a person who could speak English?" Deidara mused, looking at his partner.

Sasori shrugged, "Wouldn't have been half as fun."

Deidara started to say something, but was interrupted by loud whistles coming from a boy gang on the other side of the street. They both stopped for a moment, looking in the male's direction, who had whistled. The man probably found himself overly hot and was making gestures that made it obvious he wanted Deidara in his bed. The whole fiasco was being backed up by a loud laughter coming from the rest of the gang.

Deidara groaned and gave the man the finger. They may have been unable to understand English, but "fuck off" seemed like a pretty universal term. Not bothering to wait for their reaction, the blonde turned around and walked on, Sasori following right beside him.

They turned around the corner, like they had been instructed and kept walking, even though they had no idea what the girl had said after that. Fortunately, they didn't have to wander around aimlessly for long. A little cafe showed behind the trees, allowing Deidara to sigh in relief. Sasori, taking it as a sign of approval, opened the door for him and they stepped in.

They sat down beside a window, finding menus waiting for them on the table. Lucky for them, the names of the dishes were given in English as well. The waiter approached them with a pleasant smile, saying something in Spanish that the two of them decided to brush off.

Deidara pointed at the picture of pancakes with ice cream, while Sasori picked coffee and an English sandwich. The waiter nodded and, since he had understood there would be no point in talking, left without a word. Deidara gazed after him, until he was out of sight, before shifting his attention to Sasori.

The redhead looked back into his eyes, not saying anything as the minutes went by. Deidara feared the silence to grow awkward, but at the same time, he couldn't think of anything to say either. Random topics went through his head, but he knew he'd prefer silence to all of them.

Soon, the waiter arrived with their orders. Deidara wrinkled his nose at the cup of coffee that was set in front of Sasori. The redhead looked at him and smiled, pouring sugar into the liquid.

"Have you ever even tasted it?" Sasori asked sceptically, stirring.

Deidara nodded lively, but his enthusiasm faded away under the redhead's disbelieving look, and the nodding slowly changed into shaking his head. The older male smirked. He had suspected as much.

"How do you know it tastes so horrible then?"

"The smell!" Deidara exclaimed, covering his mouth with his hand after receiving a couple of weird looks. "The smell is horrible and I can usually predict what it tastes like from the smell," Deidara explained, keeping his voice a lot lower.

"Try it," Sasori said, placing the cup in front of the blonde. He received a shocked look in return, one that made him chuckle. "Try it," he repeated, motioning towards the cup.

Deidara shook his head horrified, looking like someone had just asked him to cut his hair. The look on Sasori's face was uncompromising, not letting the blonde even gaze away.

"Only one sip, brat," he purred, the seductive smile on his face dangerously devious. "One sip."

Deidara couldn't look away from those brown eyes. He felt like they were the ones controlling him as he reached out for the cup and took a sip from it. Slowly, he placed it back on the table, still dazed by the eyes on him.

"Well, how was it?" Sasori asked smugly, bringing the cup back to his side of the table.

Deidara didn't answer, having completely zoned out. It took him at least a minute, before he could shake his head and understand that he had just been talked to.

"Damn it, Master," he cursed annoyed. "Quit casting spells on me."

Sasori raised his eyebrows at the accusation, clueless of what the younger male was blabbering about. Spells as in wizardry and witchcraft? Just what had he done this time?

There was a long silence while Deidara started to eat his pancakes in a rush, wanting the bad taste out of his mouth as soon as possible. All the while, Sasori received no explanation. Deciding to just brush it off, the redhead started to eat his sandwich.

"Here, Master, say 'ah'!" Deidara said, holding up the fork with a slice of the pancake.

"What?" Sasori asked in confusion, eyeing the blonde who seemed to have one of his childish moments.

"Open wide and say 'ah'!" Deidara repeated, giggling at the redhead's dumbfounded expression. "You made me drink that gross liquid, I'll give you something sweet in return."

"This isn't eye for an eye, brat. I don't like sweets."

"Explains your personality," Deidara retorted, before putting on the half-whining smile again. "Oh, c'mon. One bite won't kill you. I swear the drugs in it aren't fatal, they will only paralyze you."

Sasori made a face at the blonde's comments, letting him get the impression of having already lost. Deidara's face fell, when he realized he wasn't half as good at convincing as his partner was. Feeling sullen, he started to lower the fork, when Sasori abruptly opened his mouth and snatched the pancake off the fork.

The blonde looked at him for a moment in surprise as he chewed and swallowed, before breaking into a smile. Looking like his birthday had come early this year, he cut himself another slice and ate it. He had actually succeeded! Sasori didn't exactly smile as he looked at the blonde, but his expression had softened a lot.

* * *

><p>"I am sorry!" Deidara apologized for about the one millionth time in ten minutes as they walked out of the cafe, choosing a random direction again.<p>

"I told you not to worry about it, brat," Sasori said, getting a little irritated over the repeated phrase. How much could you possibly apologize for forgetting your wallet at the hotel? It wasn't like the money had been Sasori's to begin with, it was part of the allowance they got before every mission meant to be spent on whatever they might need.

"But I'm-," Deidara started again, but was cut off by Sasori's hand on his mouth.

"Yes, you're sorry. I'm getting that. Now drop it," the redhead almost shouted and then removed his hand. "You can pay me back later if you find it that big of a problem." Whatever.

Deidara nodded quietly, the face of his reminding a pouting child again. Sasori sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Where do you want to go now, brat?"

The blonde looked around, seeing they had reached the city center. He kept walking, taking his time, Sasori following him like a shadow. That was when he saw it, across the street. A sign in the colors of black and pink, reading "Backstreet".

"There," Deidara whispered, looking in only one direction. Sasori didn't quite catch on, not noticing anything special enough in the vicinity that could make his eyes go wide like Deidara's had. "There, there, there, _there, _THERE!" the blonde exclaimed and grabbed Sasori's arm, bolting towards the shop without even glancing at the cars that had to come to a sudden stop because of him.

"Brat..." Sasori growled when they reached the door, but was completely ignored by the dazed blonde.

"It's here," Deidara whispered in awe, forgetting to let go of the hand he was holding. He pushed the door open, dragging the sighing redhead along.

They entered the shop that looked like a carnival shop at first glance. But when you didn't let the darkness blind you, you understood the shop was full of emo, gothic, lolita, steampunk and punk style clothes, shoes, accessories, bags and make-up. The shop assistant behind the counter would've seemed like a slutty prostitute to someone not aware of the subcultrure, but looked like a princess to the ones who knew better.

Sasori had just managed to shift his gaze away from the shop assistant, when he was dragged further into the shop.

"What do you think?" Deidara asked excitedly, taking a shirt off a hanger and showing it to the redhead. His face was very similar to a kid's who had been locked inside of Disneyland overnight.

Sasori glanced at the piece of clothing before looking back at the blonde. "Isn't that a girl's shirt?"

Shock flashed across Deidara's face as his grip tightened. "It's not!" he exclaimed angrily. "It's... unisex."

The smirk on Sasori's face grew wider as he watched the pouting younger male. "Go try it on," he suggested, motioning towards the curtains that were supposed to function as fitting rooms.

The blonde's expression changed abruptly and he bolted to the changing room at the speed of light. Sasori smiled smugly and looked around in the shop. He found a pair of skinny jeans with skulls knitted on the back pockets, a checkered belt and a black cap with red, pink and silver marks on it.

Satisfied with what he found, he walked over to the fitting room and slipped the items in.

"Master?" a surprised voice came from behind the curtain.

"Try those on as well," Sasori said without any further explanations.

He heard the blonde slipping off his shoes and jeans, dropping them on the ground. Even though Sasori didn't like waiting at all, he was certain this would be worth it.

"Master!" he heard the blonde whine. "These jeans... are... tight!"

Sasori rolled his eyes, even though the younger male couldn't see it. Had the jeans been loose, they wouldn't have been called _skinny _jeans. Although he may have picked one size smaller than the rest of the blonde's pants.

Deidara pushed the curtain to one side and stepped out, his look a little hesitating. His usual ponytail came out of the small hole on the back of the cap, the rest of his hair falling loosely over his shoulders. He was wearing the shirt he had liked and the checkered belt that went through only one belt loop, therefore hanging freely on his other side. And the black jeans... well, yes, they were definitely _tight. _But not small, only tight.

Sasori stepped back to get a better view, observing the a little bit confused blonde.

"Um... Master?" Deidara said, but received no reply. Sasori turned around and walked towards the cashier. "Grab your other clothes and come here."

This only confused the blonde more, but he knew better than to inquire any more. He grabbed his shirt and jeans off the floor and rushed to the redhead who was already waiting beside the counter.

"We'll take these," Sasori said to the shop assistant, nodding towards the blonde. "And a plastic bag, if you may."

The woman motioned for Deidara to come closer and cut the price tags off his clothes, before typing the codes into her computer. "That'll be 79, 56€."

The blonde's eyes went wide when he heard the price, but they grew even bigger when he saw Sasori calmly taking out his wallet and paying the whole thing in cash. Uh oh. Was he going to be compelled to be a slave for the rest of his life for this?

Deidara held back the urge to rip off his clothes and return them before the cash could be given to the shop assistant, but he swallowed it. The fear was paralyzing though. Sasori paid for the clothes and handed him the plastic bag for the other clothes. Their eyes met, and the redhead raised his eyebrows at the younger male's horrified expression. Deidara shook his head once as a reply to the unasked question and shoved his old clothes to the bag.

_I don't want to be a slave, I don't want to be a slave, these clothes are too much, but I don't want to be a slave! _Deidara thought as he'd become completely immobile. The redhead seemed to be completely oblivious of the blonde's thoughts, though, as he thanked the cashier and took the check.

Sasori looked at the frozen blonde and sighed, putting his arm around Deidara's waist to pull him out of the shop with him.

As they got outside, he sighed again and let go of the younger male, whose expression hadn't cleared one bit. "Tell me, what did I do now?"

Deidara started to quiver slightly, when he managed to open his mouth and whisper. "You... were... nice..."

Sasori's face went completely blank and now it was his turn to be stunned. The blonde had never been afraid of him, when he was his usual self that scared most of the people to death, but now that he had been nice, Deidara was suddenly horrified? Just what the fuck?

"Is that really such a crime?" Sasori asked, a mixture of emotions in his voice.

Deidara looked up and grabbed his shoulders, shaking them with all his might. "YES!" he shouted, earning them a couple of weird looks from the people walking by. He let go, but still kept the eye contact. "Now you're going to want something in return! Just paying you back will never do! I'm going to be a slave for life! Damn my idiotic obsession over these clothes! Accepting these is like digging my own grave! But I don't want to give them up either and now it's too late anyway! Oh bloody God, I'm hope-"

Deidara's ranting was cut off by a pair of lips pressed against his own, catching him totally off-guard. At that moment, there was just not enough room for anything else than the indescribable sensation in the blonde's head when he felt a tongue enter his mouth. His head was spinning as he felt the tongue explore his mouth. It took his breath away, but he didn't really mind. Or maybe he did, he just wasn't sure at the moment. He didn't even know if the feeling was good or bad. The only thing he _did _know was that he definitely hadn't seen this coming.

A strong vibration against his leg made his eyes go wide open. Sasori pulled away, allowing them both look down and see that it was the redhead's cell. Holding the breathless blonde in his arms, Sasori took out his mobile and flipped it open.

"Yes?"

"_You have 10 minutes, we're waiting in front of the hotel."_

* * *

><p><em>79.56 eur = 106.85 usd <em>

_Let me know what you think ^^ DO IT._

_Yes, thank you for reading, I hope you liked it._

_R&R_


	12. Chapter 12: At gunpoint

_I would've made this chapter longer, but I was too impatient lol. I wanted to let you all know that from now on, I'll focus on this fic until I've posted the epilogue. Which isn't that far away._

_I just re-read some of the chapters and believe me, the emotions stirring inside me were confusing. This was my first fanfic here, posted six months back. (I've written stories here for half a year :O ) I'm a bit embarrassed at my writing style back then, but at the same time, I'm overjoyed to see how good it has become compared to the first chap of this fic. (For instance, compare this chap to the first chap.)_

_I was laughing out loud at some mistakes I'd made, like referring to Konan as "him" xD. But that was a typo. The grammar was rather depressing and I can't tell you how surprised I was, when I read that I'd used "un" in Deidara's speech D: (I didn't even remember! I could only recall pissing off my friends by adding un to the end of every sentence while talking lol.) Makes me feel like a hypocrite, for I don't like Japanese expressions in stories anymore. But hell, I was young and naive back then, I'll forgive myself xD _

_I didn't want to drop this story, since I'd already promised you I would continue with it and if you could tolerate my writing style back then, so can I !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

* * *

><p>Deidara was sitting on the backseat of a hummer, together with Sasori, while Pein was driving and Konan was sitting on the passenger's seat. The girl gave him a picture of a person, wearing a sand-colored mask that covered his whole face, making it impossible to identify him.<p>

"That mask is like his trademark. Memorize him, everything about him. His body built, the look in his eyes, everything. He's our target," Pein lectured.

"Oh really," Deidara said, rolling his eyes.

Ignoring the comment, Pein went on. "According to Kakuzu, he's on his way to the King. It's a bar, a two-storey building. Konan and I will cover the first floor, you two will take upstairs."

Sasori and Deidara nodded both and started unpacking their equipment from the sports bags next to their feet. To help them fit in, Sasori slid a flannel shirt over his own clothes and Deidara settled for a remarkably less noticeable denim jacket. Both males tucked a Semmerling in their sock and a knife in the other, pulling jean legs over them. Deidara smiled, when he saw that he'd been packed his favorite gun brand – a SIG SAUER. He looked next to him and saw Sasori loading a Beretta.

"Are we expected to bring him in dead or alive?" Deidara asked in a serious tone, being all business. No time for fooling around anymore.

"Either alive _or _dead_. _Won't matter that much, he's up for an execution either way," Konan answered in an easy-going voice like she was talking about gardening rather than someone's death. Being the leader's girlfriend ought to have had an effect on her.

"What did he do?" Deidara asked, finding himself far more interested in the guy's story than Konan seemed to be.

"Not your concern," Pein stated in his usual tone when things came down to inquiring. _That is for me to know, and for you to not think about._

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll google him."

There was a short silence, while Deidara could feel the irritation level in the others rise. He counted seconds in his head, waiting for someone to snap. Konan was the one to give in first.

"He broke into a hospital, stealing and destroying countless machines, before setting a fire in a ward. Five people got killed in the fire, seventeen died because the machines stopped working and over a hundred were injured."

Deidara gaped. "But… _why?"_

Konan shrugged her shoulders. "He's insane."

Deidara frowned disapprovingly. "I was being serious."

"As was I, Dei. He's literally insane, broke out of a mental hospital in Italy."

Deidara didn't know how to response to that.

The car bumped as it went down a road full of holes the sizes of lakes. Deidara looked out of the window and saw an abandoned and poor town they were driving through. Most of the houses had holes in the walls and broken windows, showing emptiness inside the buildings. Two stray cats had been walking down the road, until they heard the car coming and fled to the nearest shelter.

"There are humans around here?" Deidara muttered, more to himself. He began to believe it once they'd driven a dozen more kilometers. There were people walking around the town, though the scenery wasn't any nicer.

Pein stopped the car, when they'd arrived in front of a pub with big glinting letters forming KING on the façade. They all got out of the car and walked into the bar, where smoke and music filled the air. There were people eating at the counters, at the tables, a few of them just lying somewhere, passed out. On the left side of the room, there was a stairway leading to the second floor.

They split up to cover more ground. Sticking to the plan, Sasori and Deidara took the stairs up a floor, finding a hallway of doors waiting for them. Deidara was just about to try the first door, when he heard footsteps coming closer. The blond snapped his heads towards the sound and saw a man coming up, his face hidden under a cowboy hat.

He raised his head the moment Deidara's hand reached behind him, ready to take out the gun. Their eyes locked and for a nanosecond, the blond could _feel _something in his look. He didn't have time to dwell on it as his mind registered the mask on the man's face, the lower half of it covered by a scarf.

"That's him," Deidara muttered loud enough for Sasori to hear him through the microphone hidden under his bang. In a quick movement, Deidara pulled out his gun, shooting immediately for there was no time to lose. Just like he had made his own conclusions, so had the man.

Thanks to the silencer, there was no sound as the bulled flew through the air towards the target's foot. Deidara couldn't be sure whether he'd missed or not, the man made no sound with his mouth as he leaped for the window and jumped through it, breaking the glass.

Deidara sped towards it, eyeing the man landing on the roof of a silver car.

"Outside, left side," he said into the mic, while taking aim again and shooting, this time missing for sure as the man slid down from the roof and jumped into the car. "Silver Lamborghini, can't see the numbers," he said, shooting the tires until they were outside the range.

"In the car, after him," Pein reported.

Deidara stuck the gun back in his jeans and dashed down the stairs, outside, catching up with Sasori. They both glanced around for a vehicle, when they spotted a line of motorcycles leaning against the wall. Deidara winked at the redhead and sat down on one, fishing out a picklock from his pocket and starting up the engine.

He accelerated, Sasori right behind him, following the tracks left behind in the ground by the two cars. The chase seemed to have gone through the town, off the road. The buildings around them seemed to form a labyrinth with no way out. They both stopped, when they reached a dead end in front of a building that looked like an enormous school house.

"Damn," Sasori cursed. "We lost the track, Pein."

There was a short silence, before Pein talked. "We lost him. He turned back to the town. Scan the area."

Deidara sighed and restarted the bike. They went back the way they'd come from, until they reached a cross-road.

"I'll go left," Deidara said to the microphone and turned left, without much enthusiasm. What were the odds of them finding him, once they'd lost him? The town was a huge maze. There were more chances of getting lost or crashing into a building they didn't see coming than completing the mission. Wouldn't it have been better to take a helicopter for this type of a-?

Deidara stopped rambling in his head, when he spotted the same silver car a few blocks away. The engine wasn't working and if Deidara's guess was right, the man wasn't inside the vehicle. Why would he be? It was more likely that he was in one of the nearby buildings.

"I see the car," Deidara said and stopped the bike, getting off. "Going to check it out."

There was some white noise coming out of the device and Deidara frowned, ripping it off his skin. A solo-mission it was then.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	13. Chapter 13: You have to choose

_Hello ^^ I know it's been long, and that my promise in the last chap could be counted as a lie, but here it finally is. Also, it's the penultimate chapter. Was about time that I finished this. Btw, in case anyone's interested, I have a new poll xD Just sayin'_

_The last chapter will be uploaded tomorrow, I hope. If not, then next week._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

The bright sun reflected off the shining metal of the handgun in Deidara's hand as he paced forward on the dusty road. Reaching the silver Volvo standing a few hundred meters away from where he'd left his motorbike, he checked the windows, determining that the vehicle was empty. Shooting through the tires on his way circling around the car, Deidara proceeded to the closest house.

All of the buildings nearby were without doors and windows, with flat or missing roofs. Sand and dust covered the stone floor in the house Deidara stepped into. There was something to this place that he found similar to old Greek buildings.

The first room that probably had functioned as a living room years back, was empty, light coming in from the upper floor and the big window, missing glass. The white stone walls were covered with amateur graffiti, making Deidara wrinkle his nose in disgust. People had the nerve to call this art?

Shaking his head in disapproval, he checked the two other rooms on the first floor as well, before going up the stairs. The results were the same up there, with no clue of the masked guy. Deidara cocked his head back, looking up at the bright blue sky. There was no roof.

Stepping on the window sill he climbed up onto the wall, standing up. He scanned the area, running his eyes over the houses. The town stretched out as far as the eye could see, the only sound being the air lazily blowing past. There were no birds, no animals, only silence. It all created an illusional feeling of solitude, like you were the only person left on the planet.

Blinking his eyes, Deidara caught himself from falling into thought and forgetting his purpose. Hastily, he swirled around, about to jump back down onto the floor, when his eyes caught sight of a black figure standing on a roof a few houses away.

He halted immediately, scanning the figure. It had his back on him and was wearing a long black jacket, which gave him away for the blond. It was him, Deidara knew it. Without hesitation, he raised his gun, taking aim. The figure didn't move, making him an easy target.

Deidara pulled the trigger twice, sending two bullets flying towards the man's head. Lowering the gun, he watched the figure tilt forward and fall over the edge, going out of sight. Deidara flashed a small smile at his work, before it suddenly died, when he sensed danger. Something was off.

He glanced down on the floor, finding the black muzzle of a rifle pointing at him. Instinctively, he took a step back, bending his knees and landing softly on the ground two floors below. His hand reached for the bag of clay hidden under his jacket as his feet pushed him off the ground and started running.

He fished out one of the biggest sculptures he had stored in his sack and threw it at the house, making it burst into flames. The fire was massive for a split second, painting the walls of the house black, before backing down and leaving only smaller flames burning here and there.

Deidara halted on the other side of the road, looking up at the roof, where the man had been. The explosion had been powerful enough to kill anyone, but something inside him forced him to check. His eyes widened in shock.

Like a bird or a rocket, the man shot up, holding a rifle in both hands. For a moment, Deidara could swear he halted in mid-air, blocking the sun away. Then, doing a front flip, he landed gracefully on the ground, kicking up sand from the pavement.

Deidara drew another gun from the back of his jeans, pointing it at the man. The man mirrored him. Two handguns versus two rifles. _It's a tie, _Deidara thought, his frown deepening. He stared into the eyes of the man, finding them shining and calm.

There was something familiar in them, something he recognized that kept niggling at him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Where had he seen those eyes before?

The man stayed completely still as though he was made of stone, holding eyes with the blond. The wind lashed at Deidara's hair, tickling his neck, but he made no move to stop it. Taking a deep breath, he shouted, "If you shoot, I shoot, and we'll both end up dead." Did the man speak even English? Deidara wanted to kick himself for forgetting that they were in Madrid. Or somewhere near it, at least. In Spain, whatever.

"It'd be like old times."

The voice struck Deidara like a whip, paralyzing him. He'd recognize this voice anywhere. He knew this person, there was no doubt.

Lowering his guns, Deidara took a step closer towards the rifles pointed at him. The man made no threatening motions as the blond proceeded in his direction. Slowly, he lowered the rifles as Deidara reached out to take the mask and the hat away. Dropping them on the ground, he stood there motionlessly, staring into the familiar green eyes. _Gaara._

"Hello, Dei. Didn't expect running into you today." Gaara's face stayed stoic, when he voiced the sentence. Deidara took a single step back, his eyes narrowing. Grip tightening around the guns, he raised one of them, setting the muzzle on the other boy's forehead. Gaara made no move to stop him.

"You have one minute to tell me your story, before I blow your brain out," Deidara threatened, his voice cold.

Gaara flashed a smirk at him, breaking the eye contact and averting his eyes to the ground. "That's murder among family, Dei."

"Even your body can burn to ashes. No DNA, no proof," Deidara hissed, pressing the gun harder against the redhead's skin. "You have 40 seconds. Start talking."

Gaara raised his gaze. "You haven't told me what you already know-." Deidara's eyes narrowed even more, his index finger caressing the trigger. Gaara chuckled. "Since when are you so impatient? Ok, ok. There's not much to tell. I needed to build up reputation to make this life livable, and here I am." His eyes narrowed as he cocked his head to one side. "Now comes the interesting part – what will you do?"

"You're worth _death," _Deidara said, spitting the last word.

Gaara smiled sweetly. "I know," he mouthed.

Deidara felt anger slowly taking over him, the guns in his hand shaking. The sound of helicopter's loud blades whirling reached them, breaking through the deadly silence. Deidara looked up and saw a rope being tossed out of the helicopter as it approached. That rope wasn't for him.

Lowering his gun and taking it away, Deidara stepped away from Gaara. He looked at him with despise reflecting from his eyes. It was hatred towards the redhead for only caring about his reputation and not valuing human life, but it was also towards himself for being too weak to pull the trigger.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to do it," Gaara purred, taking a hold of the rope and letting it lift him off the ground. Deidara's body was shaking from anger as he watched the helicopter take off.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	14. Chapter 14: Epilogue

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>Deidara had taken the whole flight back to think about what he should say to Sasori. He'd told Pein and the others that he'd only found the car, nothing else. But for some reason, it felt wrong lying to Sasori. How would he react, if he knew the truth, though?<p>

The thoughts and doubts kept torturing Deidara, leaving him restless. It didn't help that he spent the whole flight leaning against the redhead, pretending to be asleep.

It was only when the door of their house had closed behind him that Deidara made up his mind. He knew the truth about Sasori; it was time for him to be honest as well.

"Sasori," he started quietly, setting down his bag. The redhead didn't turn towards him, being busy unpacking and shoving things from his bag to the closet, but Deidara knew he was listening. "There was more that I found than only the car. I found our target. It was Gaara. I let him escape."

"I know," Sasori answered simply, taking off his cloak and hanging it in the wardrobe.

This surprised Deidara, his eyes widened, but he didn't inquire, only cast his look down shyly. "I'm sorry. I was weak. I wasn't able to…"

Sasori nodded, still not looking at him. "I know." That was all he said, the room fell into silence after that.

Deidara gripped his own hand, his nails digging into the skin. He'd known before that he'd be given the cold shoulder, but it still hurt. More than he'd expected. He felt like pac-man was eating up his heart from the inside, the parts gone missing leaving him searching for support that he didn't find.

Gripping his arm tighter, he slowly turned around and paced towards the door.

Sasori looked up from his bag with the stoic expression that was the usual for him. "Where are you going, brat?"

"To Pein. I'm going to tell him that I quit." Deidara's voice was quiet and lifeless as he muttered the words.

Sasori shot up from his spot, grabbing Deidara's hand and swinging him around. "What?" he demanded. "What for?"

He'd started to change clothes, but hadn't gotten the chance to find a new shirt yet, thus he was standing there dressed in a pair of jeans, naked above the waistline.

Deidara's eyes accidentally fell on his bare chest, blush tinting his cheeks red immediately as he averted his eyes to look away. His throat had clomped shut, and as ridiculous as it seemed, he felt his eyes tear up. Swallowing once, he said, trying to keep his voice even, "I messed up. I couldn't stop him from-, I mean, I didn't even _try _to stop him from escaping. I'm a failure. Without me, he'd be in jail, waiting for the bullet."

A tear fell from his eye as he spoke, but he didn't find the will to wipe it away. Instead, he looked up into Sasori's eyes that were wide with fright and anger at the same time.

"You wanted to know the truth about Gaara. I will tell you the truth – he and I grew up together. He was practically like a brother to me. But he'd always been the one to go for fame – he was the most popular kid in school during middle school."

Deidara gave a humorless snort at the memory. "Yeah, however, rumors had it that he hung out with drug dealers and guys like that. I was one of the few ones who knew the reason he never got beaten up in fights – he had a gift. He had the ability to manipulate with the sand in any way he willed. Everything from forming barricades to figures that could be mistaken for humans – everything! I even shot one of his figures yesterday…

"Knowing his secret led me to think that I knew everything about him, but my parents weren't fooled and didn't want me near him. We moved to another city. That was the last time I saw him, before here in camp." A small sad smile crept across Deidara's lips, but it died soon. "I couldn't kill him, even though he lied to me."

Sasori had been quiet the whole time, staring at Deidara blankly. He wasn't sure how to respond. For some reason, he actually felt relief. That's all there had been to this Gaara. He almost snorted, but managed to hold himself back for his own sake. He could only imagine the blond's reaction had he started to laugh. His whole body would have been covered with bruises in less than a minute.

Wordlessly, he pulled Deidara against his chest, slowly caressing his back. Deidara let out a quiet sob, burying his face in Sasori's neck.

"You don't have to go anywhere, brat-, I mean, Deidara. It won't happen again; I'll kill that fucker for you the next time. No one has to know about what happened this time, I can keep a secret."

Deidara's eyes went wide as he looked up, finding Sasori smiling. A little sadistically, yes, but he was smiling. It was hard to imagine a more beautiful sight. Deidara's mouth fell open in awe that Sasori misunderstood.

"Yes, I can be nice," he said with a quiet laugh. "Get used to it."

Deidara wanted to talk and explain that that was not what he'd been surprised about, but didn't get the chance, when Sasori pressed their lips together. It startled the blond and he didn't move, finding it hard to breathe. Hurriedly, millions of thoughts flew through his head, telling him that it was now or never. He had to make up his mind now.

He knew that, if he had had the time to think about it with a clear mind, he would have remembered his reasoning for not saying yes sooner. But at the moment, that was not an option. Deciding to screw it all, he threw his hands around Sasori's neck, kissing him back eagerly.

Sasori wanted to laugh out of joy; his head was reeling and legs felt weak. Finally an affirmative response! He lifted Deidara off the ground, spinning them around the room. Deidara pulled away, giggling.

Sasori put him back on the floor, looking at him with an indescribable desire dancing in his eyes. Deidara stopped giggling, staring back with an uncertain expression. He felt the heat rushing up to his cheeks, painting them red as Sasori parted his lips slowly.

"Deidara…" he whispered, cocking his head to one side and cupping the blond's cheek. Deidara closed his eyes, feeling Sasori's lips brush against his. The redhead's tongue entered his mouth, tracing along his teeth and mingling with his tongue.

When he pulled away, there was a trace of salvia connecting their mouths. Dancing brown eyes stared into wide innocent blue ones, making Deidara forget everything, including his own name. Sasori pressed his lips softly against the blond's neck, his hands quickly undoing the buttons on the blond's shirt.

The piece of clothing fell onto the floor and was left lying there completely forgotten. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's waist as the redhead sucked on his skin, giving him a strange sensation he had never felt before. It was like hunger and thirst and a will to beg for more.

Deidara's eyes were closed as they made their way to the bed, their stomachs pressing together. Sasori set Deidara gently down on the sheets, moving back to invade the blond's mouth with his tongue. Deidara kissed back eagerly, enjoying each moment of it.

Smoothly and slyly, Sasori's hand made its way down to the blond's pants, unzipping them. Deidara had sensed it would come to this, yet the realization still hit him hard, making him pull away from the kiss promptly.

With frightened eyes he first looked down at his boxers and then at Sasori. Sasori looked surprised for the briefest second, before he managed to collect himself. With a smirk he bent down again, pressing their lips together.

"Don't worry," he muttered against Deidara's mouth, his voice calm and soothing. This was all Deidara needed to be sure that everything would be fine. Closing his eyes again, he savored the kiss and let Sasori have his way.

The black boxers were slid off and two fingers covered with a warm substance entered him. Deidara gave a surprised gasp at the sensation, but it faded away into Sasori's mouth. Deidara soon caught himself moving his hips together with Sasori's fingers, wanting them to go deeper.

Sasori only chuckled at it. For a split second, Deidara wondered whether they had remembered to lock the door, when Sasori's cock entered him. Deidara's eyes flew wide open, nails digging into Sasori's back. His muscles tensed, making Sasori wince as well at the tightness he felt.

"Shh, relax, brat," Sasori soothed him, his forehead resting against Deidara's. Deidara squeezed his eyes shut tightly for a moment, before letting out a quiet breath and nodding. He tried to relax, taking deep breaths, while Sasori waited.

He'd counted to forty in his head, when he tried moving inside the blond again, taking it slowly at first. As Deidara's face turned more relaxed, Sasori picked up the pace. He started moving faster, soon building up a rhythm.

Deidara's breaths turned into pants as the rocking continued. Finally, he was the first to come, covering his own stomach with sticky white substance, followed by Sasori coming soon after inside of him as well.

Sasori pulled out, lying down next to the blond, waiting for his breathing to return to normal. His hand combed through Deidara's hair, caressing him softly as the blond pressed himself against him, hiding his face.

Sasori let out a sigh. "You don't have to go anywhere, brat."

Deidara twisted a little in his arms and looked up into the deep depths of the muddy brown eyes. His voice was unsteady when he spoke, which he tried to hide by speaking quietly. "Do you want me to stay?"

Sasori was quiet for a moment. Then, with sincerity in both his eyes and voice, he said: "Deidara, I would get down on my knees and _beg _if that was what would keep you from leaving."

Deidara flashed him a wistful smile, before burying his face in his chest again. Sasori felt Deidara's lips move against his skin as the blond muttered something. He couldn't be sure, but he thought it sounded like _I will stay._

* * *

><p><em>The End<em>

* * *

><p><em>This time for real.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Ok, this was my first fic here on ff and it's finally finished! Let me tell you, I am far from proud of all the mistakes I've made here, but what the hell, I'm <em>_human. _

_Хотели как лучше, а получилось как всегда. _

_Basically, the translation would be "We wanted the best, but it turned out as always." Yeah, that could sum it up: I wanted to write a great story, but wrote one with countless mistakes and a lack of descriptions. I wanted to at least end it greatly and show that I've improved over the ten months, but instead I made it cliche, went for the easy way out (aka smut) and STILL didn't add enough descriptions._

_Oh well._

_Shit happens, fucking often. Lol the double-meaning in the last part._


End file.
